Fate: MIO's Revenge
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The sixth Fate fic, and the first of 2018! The Fate story left off from Fate IV, as Ginti, Anode, and Cathode help aide Tohka and friends, as the Ty Ko Ky Headquarters was discovering in the insides of Mount Fuji - the birthplace of the evil vampire, MIO. What will they find in there, and how will this effect everyone? Rated M for blood and gore, sexual moments, & coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fate VI_**

* * *

A group of people, wearing black suits and ties, were surrounding the huge blue mountain, Mount Fuji. They were setting up camps and tents, as they were setting up a huge excursion team to venture inside the volcano. They were also accompanied by paramedics and police officers, in case anything goes awry. A tall man in a suit, wearing glasses, and with brown hair and a beard, was taking a look at the huge mountain. He nodded and called out, "Make sure to find something odd inside this active volcano."

A few men followed the tall man, as they went inside a huge cavern.

"Sir! Take a look at this!" One agent called, "This… There's an entrance to the volcano!"

The leading agent called, "Alright… Squad A, go into the cave, and I'll lead you. Have paramedics ready, in case major injuries occur."

He led his squad inside the cavern, into the dark murky abyss of inside Mount Fuji. A woman was waiting by the entrance, in a black kimono and black hair. She then thought, "This is the hell-spawned mountain that my granddaughters fought to stop…"

She waited, as more agents appeared near the mountain, awaiting orders. Inside the cavern, the tall man found a shiny rock inside. It was the shape of a diamond, and was cut cleanly in texture and shape. The tall man picked it up, as an agent cried, "Agent Kasai!"

Kasai said, "It's alright… This is a harmless gem. But how do these jewels get earthed from the world, inside an active volcano?"

They stepped out, as Kasai informed Vega, "Miss Vega, my man found no faults, but I wish for your time on this rock I found."

He showed her a huge red jewel and said, "Perhaps this is a rare ruby…"

Vega approached the rock and said, "Interesting… Tohka said once that gems like this were evil. However, in light of this, I want to know more of this gem… This bloodstone, or ruby…"

He asked, "Ma'am, the gem we found, do you know what it is?"

Vega replied, "No, and I rather not. I want to do some research in my lab, on finding out where it came from. As for everyone else, please keep searching for more clues."

The agents saluted, as they continued to search inside the volcano.

* * *

It has been one month, since the evil Master Sonia, once known as Sonia Strumm, was defeated. She was a robot, formerly human, created by Ikara Tokisaki, long ago… and was a tool of an evil being known only to many legends as "MIO". The men and women investigating the volcano, where MIO was birthed, are members of an organization called Ty Ko Ky.

Upon learning of the death of Shiina, and news from Tohka Yatogami, the entire agency decided to do some investigating from within the bowels of the landmark mountain. Little did they know, a brand-new adventure was about to start.

* * *

A helicopter arrived, as Vega said to Kasai, "If you can't find anything, end the excursion in five minutes. We have what we need, for now… but there may be more."

She went in, as the excursion inside the volcano continued on, until the time ended. Vega's helicopter flew away, as she admired the red gem. She whispered, "Weird gem, but a shiny ruby… It's so beautiful and alluring, like a genuine bloodstone."

A voice said, from another seat, "You're enjoying yourself on that gem… Grandma…"

Vega gasped, as a girl with dark plum hair and a blue dress appeared to her. She asked, "Tohka?"

Tohka asked her, "May I see that?"

"No. It's not yours for prying hands…"

"But I know much about the gem you hold… I've been there."

"Oh?"

"I read through books about these gems… but I wonder myself… But even so… I have experienced this gem, and others, birthed in the world…"

Vega asked her, "What do you know?"

Tohka said, "Well, if you are examining it in the lab, you may need to know its origins and history…"

Vega snuffed, "Nonsense. I will have none of that. I'm going to see what this gem is made of, and maybe learn what sort of power it holds."

Tohka sighed, "Okay, Grandma Vega… Can I come with you?"

Vega nodded and said, "You may."

The helicopter flew away, heading to Ty Ko Ky Headquarters.

* * *

That evening, in a laboratory, a bodybag was rolled in by two doctors and a girl in long dark purple hair. Tohka and Vega arrive at the entrance, as the bodybag was placed in the middle of the room. Vega said, "Sena…"

Sena bowed and said, "Good evening, Grandma Vega… Tohka…"

Tohka said, "Good evening. Did you get the body I asked you to get?"

Sena said, "She's preserved and fresh, ready for your position."

Sena unzipped the bodybag, showing a girl in pale skin, slightly shriveled, and wearing a purple bikini and scarf. She also had purple hair.

Tohka whispered, "Shiina…"

Vega said, "Shiina gave her life to stop an evil force… to protect you, Tohka Yatogami."

She held up a small purple fluorite gem and said, "Here, Shiina… This I give to you… Awake…"

Shiina did not wake up, as the gem was placed on her chest. Vega held her hand out and whispered in an incoherent language. The gem started to shine, as the skin in Shiina's body started to regain her skin color. The light faded, as she started to open her eyes. She moaned, "Ungh… What happened? Where am I?"

Tohka sobbed, as she was crying, "Shiina?"

Shiina asked, "Oh… Grandma Vega? Sena? Tohka?"

Shiina sat up and coughed, "Where am I? Last time I recall…"

Tohka hugged her and said, "It's over… We won…"

Shiina smiled, "Oh… Good… How is Lan Hikari?"

Tohka said, "Never mind that. Grandma Vega has something to show us."

Vega replied, "Not now. I am examining this gem, as we speak. You ladies will observe it, if you like. But it seems that Tohka here knows more about it more than me… But I would like to know this, myself…"

Shiina thought, as she looked at the red gem, "My goodness… But I'm glad she is now gone… Master Sonia is destroyed… and we've saved the world…"

Vega placed the gem on a small generator, and it started to examine the gem, thoroughly and through detail.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside Mount Fuji, deep in the dark caverns of the volcano, and below ground level, shadowy figures appear, putting together a female mannequin made of stone and wood. The doll was placed by a huge stone strongbox, lying in the middle of the dark cave. The shadows finished building the mannequin, placing long pink hair on the head. The lifeless body remained by the stone tomb, as silence was made. Suddenly, as the sun was setting in the sky, the tomb began to open slowly. A deep female voice moaned, as her hand emerged from inside. A faint dark blue glow emitted from inside, as a figure in long black hair, wearing only black panties and stockings, emerged slowly from the tomb. Her long hair covered her bare breasts, as she whispered, "Mmngh… Someone…"

Her mouth opened, revealing vampire fangs from her mouth, as she spoke, in a deep dark tone, "Someone… disturbs… my slumber…"

She sat up and opened her demonic blue eyes, and whispered, "I am alive… again… But…"

She felt the cave around her and whispered, "Something is wrong… What had occurred, during my slumber?"

She sensed the disturbance and suddenly boomed in a dark pitch black aura. She hollered in a demonic shriek and roared, " **GWOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in Ty Ko Ky Labs, Vega learned of what the gem's power is, and it originated from. She said, "Ladies, the gem I examined is from another world… Some woman could be able to craft it in its perfect lining. If I were to guess, someone in ancient times was able to press and sculpt such a beautiful diamond."

Tohka said, "Ikara Tokisaki…"

Shiina asked, "Huh?"

Sena asked, "Who's Ikara Tokisaki?"

Tohka explained, "I've an experience with a being called Rhombloids, a while back, and they told a friend of mine about the origins of a race of androids, called KEION Bu… But it wasn't until I learn from Saya Kisaragi, one of its slaves, that the KEION Bu's real name is _Jewel Women_."

Vega asked, "Jewel Women? What do you mean?"

Tohka said, "Well, from Saya, Jewel Women are hybrids of human, android, and vampire."

Sena gasped, "Vampire?"

Tohka replied, "It started in long ago… A woman named Ikara Tokisaki found a gem, and lasted until today. It was fifteen hundred years ago, during the start of the Paleolithic Japan… And from there, all the tragic events occurred. It was there, I learned of a woman named Kurumi Tokisaki, who is Ikara's ancestor, who wanted to stop Ikara's evil ambition… And from there, she stole the gem and ended her ancestor's life… But… an evil woman named Mio Akiyama… she destroyed that gem, killing Kurumi in the process…"

Sena asked, "What did you say?"

Tohka said, "Mio smashed the gem , thus ending the aging effect on the gemstone's power, rushing her age, and quickly turning to dust."

Shiina said, "So, Kurumi Tokisaki lasted over 200 years of her life, and lived to be only Forever 17. But if the gem is shattered, and it has, the aging effect would increase rapidly, until she dies."

Vega said, "Well, this is rather weird… But I suppose we should know more of this gem. We should test it on one of you…"

A voice called, "Mother, don't! Please, I wouldn't if you would use it on my daughters…"

A woman in black hair, in a purple gown, appeared in the lab, as she was concerned.

Tohka, Shiina, and Sena gasped, "Mother!"

Vega asked, "What do you mean?"

Queen Tia said, "Mother, you mustn't use that gem for your purposes."

Vega said, "Right. Then, I shall destroy it."

Tia pleaded, "No! We are not sure what the gem holds…"

Tohka asked, "Mother… Why are you here?"

Tia said, "I came to only see my mother, Tohka Dear."

Tohka said, "Oh…"

Vega held the red ruby up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tia said, "For all we know, it's a dangerous gem. If I trust my daughters on this story, you can trust me…"

Tia asked Tohka, "Tohka, tell your grandmother who gave you the information…"

Tohka barked, "Mom! I already told you, Saya Kisaragi, a Rhombloid that was changed by _Tokioka Robotics_."

Sena replied, "I didn't believe her, either, since Rhombloids are knock-offs to KEION Bu-, I mean, Jewel Women. But I'll believe the story, and stick to safety, because of the vampire issue…"

Shiina replied, "I was brought back… And I knew all about Mio and Yui's evil ambition… only to have one of my enemies kill me."

Tohka hugged Shiina, as Vega said, "In that case, I shall call Miyu and Jack about this. The gem, however, we'll test it at home… You're all welcome to come…"

Sena bowed, "Yes, Grandma…"

They all bowed, as Tia whispered, "You sure you know what it is?"

Vega said, "I'm going to be sure about this… If Tohka says it's all true-."

"Which it is…"

"SILENCE! …then, I will test it and see if it _is_ dangerous. For a rock inside Mount Fuji, I would do my best to research everything that it holds power to."

Vega placed the gem in a small protective carrying case, as Kasai held onto it. Vega whispered, "Guard it with your life, and bring it to my abode."

Kasai bowed, "Yes, Miss Vega."

She, Tia, Tohka, Shiina, and Sena walked together, heading to Vega's house. Kasai, holding the case, followed them.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the woman in black hair approached the mannequin in pink hair. She said, "I remember you… my darling slave… Yes… It's been so long… I was hoping… … … I would sleep longer… before my new army is rebuilt…"

She caressed the mannequin and grinned, "But now… Fate consumes you, once again…"

She bellowed, as her dark magic absorbed into the stone mannequin, "YUNO GASAI! FROM YOUR LIFELIFE MONUMENT MADE OF STONE AND WOOD, ARISE AND BECOME MY PERFECT ETERNAL SLAVE, AGAIN!"

She closed her fist, and the Yuno Mannequin started to crack and deteriorate, shining light from the cracks. The mannequin shattered into thousands of pieces, and let out a huge light. The light faded, and a body was shown, with bare skin and long pink hair. Her eyes were closed, and her body was warm and soft. The woman approached Yuno and whispered, "Welcome back, Yuno Gasai…"

Yuno opened her eyes and whispered, "M… Mmm… Ohh…"

The woman caressed her face, as Yuno felt her cold arm, "Master… Mio… It's been so long…"

Yuno heaved erotically, as Mio rubbed her bare body, in bliss. Mio whispered, "Do you miss me?"

Mio hugged her, as Yuno whispered, "Yes… Has a perfect world begun?"

Mio said, in a soft glare, "No… The foolish humans… They thwarted me… … …and the damnable traitor…"

Yuno held Mio's butt and whispered, "Master… What can we do? I cannot leave… without a perfect world…"

Mio caressed her naked body and kissed her on the lips. They continued to kiss, as Mio licked her face. She kissed down her neck and whispered, "You're soft… just how I created you to be… Yuno Gasai…"

Yuno's eyes closed, as she moaned, "Mmmgh… Ungh… Master… As we have ecstasy… what shall… I do… for your bidding? I obey… Mistress Mio… Queen Mio… Lady Mio… The Perfect Goddess… Oh!"

Their naked bodies touched each other, as Yuno was heaving loudly. Mio remained by her neck and whispered, "Trouble… has befallen… my tomb… Yuno Gasai… I have a job… for you…"

Yuno moaned, "Yes, master… I shall do as you say…"

Mio smiled in a smug look, "Of course you will… I created you… and I can damn well break you… and rebuild you… in _my_ image…"

She roared demonically and bit onto Yuno's neck, with her vampire fangs. Yuno moaned and screamed lightly. She moaned, "Oh… Master… Oh! ohhhh… Mio… You… Please… ohhhhh… ohhhhhhh…"

Her voice slurred to nothing, and remained frozen in place, with her head tilted back, and her neck with two teeth punctures. Mio stepped back and licked her blood-soaked fangs. She then held up a pink gem and said, "This time, I'm not going to apologize… and I'm not going to use my slaves… Not yet… I grow for _new blood…_ But… I want… what is rightfully mine… again…"

She jabbed the pink gem into her chest, and the gem started to shine brightly. Yuno's head was straight, as her eyes were blank and dimmed. She spoke, "How may I serve you, Master Mio?"

Mio replied, "I have an important task for you, my darling slave… They have stolen… my precious… gem… And I want you to find it, within two weeks. The gem I procure you will protect yourself of who you are now… But enough time… to fade away…"

Yuno remained naked, as Mio held her soft face, "You have my plea… and my orders…"

She boomed in a demonic echo, "BRING ME… **MY POWER CORE!** "

* * *

At home, Vega placed the red gem in a small glass case. She then said, "It's precious, so we cannot have harm to it."

She removed the case and said, "I wonder… Should Ty Ko Ky work on this Fuji Gem? It's pretty, but…"

Her body glowed in a purple aura and held her hand out. She placed her palm on the red gem, and performed a fire spell. She thought, "If it is a volcano rock, would it succumb to intense heat?"

Her eyes glowed, as dark fire was spreading all around the red gem. But suddenly, the gem started to glow brightly, as Vega was grasping onto it. She cried, "What is this light?"

The gem went brighter, and a voice hissed out, " _Perfect… world…_ "

Vega cried, "WHAT?"

 **BOOM!  
** An explosion occurred, engulfing the entire room. Vega dropped to the floor, as the red gem fell to the ground, remaining whole. She coughed, as she was brushing the smoke away. She moaned, "Ungh… What the devil is this?" She held up her right hand, and saw a pulsating red energy aura around her hand, eating away at her skin. She gasped in shock, "No… This is-? What the hell is this?"

She held her right hand down and did a healing spell, to remove the red aura from inside her. She moaned, as a man in black hair and a black shirt appeared, "Mother!"

A woman with long cyan hair, done in braided pigtails, wearing a black bandana and a black outfit, quietly asked, "We heard a noise. What happened?"

Vega said nothing. She saw the red gem and was completely shocked. She thought, "What is this? Is this the gem's power?"

Miyu said, "Mother, you dropped your ge-."

Vega cried, "DON'T GO NEAR IT!"

She quickly picked it up and placed it back on the display case. She then said, "Miyu. Jack. I must… Look, I'll explain, tomorrow…"

Miyu said, "Yes, Mother…"

Jack and Miyu escorted Vega to have her hand checked, after it was being wounded. The gem remained in its case, until tomorrow, when Vega would explain to her family about the power.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, in Mount Fuji, Mio was in her stone tomb, crossing her arms and slumbering. Yuno remained in place, naked and motionless, as she was absorbing the gem inside her. She then spoke, as her gem started to shine, "Dawn may fall… I go tomorrow, when the sun sets… The power core… is nearby… I am… fully charged…"

She walked out of the cave, and heading to the exit. She stopped near the exit, as she sensed it, "Dawn… appro-."

She froze in place, and was motionless and stiff. The sun was slowly started to rise, as Yuno remained near the exit to the cave, without moving out of it. Luckily, the sunlight was already blocked from Yuno's perspective, to avoid damage. She remained near the cavern exit, waiting for night to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at dawn, Vega held a private meeting to the entire family, her children, Tia, Jack, and Miyu, her granddaughters, Tohka, Shiina, and Sena, and Kasai. They chose to have the meeting in the study, as Vega was showing the same red gem that Ty Ko Ky agents unearthed from inside Mount Fuji. Vega was with a man in a brown uniform, with gray hair and a beard, with an eyepatch on.

Vega explained, "As you can see, the gem I have discovered was in Mount Fuji… However, upon further testing, I have learned that it holds a very dangerous power. I am giving this job to my dear husband, Mr. Slade."

Slade, in the hunting outfit, bowed, as Vega said, "He has been loyal to Ty Ko Ky, alongside many of you. That is why, my children, and my grandchildren… I advise that you are aware of what powers this holds… Miss Yatogami is right, as these gems contain pure evil… but I do not believe the antiquity of these gems. I leave this gem in Mr. Slade's protection…"

She warned everyone, "I advise you… only he and I can go near it. NO ONE goes near this damnable red gem. Nobody goes near it, unless it is my work."

Jack asked, "You're crazy, are you?"

Vega said, "No, I'm not. But I promise that if anyone ever plan to use this gem, forget it! Whatever power it is, I can't let it befall into any of your hands… or the wrong hands… This will remain _untouchable_."

She asked if there are any questions. Tohka said, "Grandma, I know you wouldn't believe it, but… But maybe you can hear from some of my friends, who knew of this evil power."

Tia asked, "Tohka…"

Vega replied, "I am perplexed. Do any of your friends know of this power of this gem? You'd have to live to witness the gem's mysterious power, and live to talk about it."

Tohka said, as she thought, "Yes… … … I know the people… Grandma Vega, if you don't mind… May I invite a few of my friends that knew of the gem?"

Vega nodded and said, "Yes. I believe I can have a word with the ones that befriend you… You have my consent."

Tohka bowed and said, "Thank you, Grandma Vega…"

She and Shiina walked off, as Shiina whispered, "You can't be serious… You can't have Lan Hikari tell them everything."

Tohka said, "No. You were dead, before this turn happened. Only three people I know of… They knew of what went down, a while back."

She thought, "But I can't tell Vega if _she_ were to have arisen, again… I wonder if Vega will believe them."

* * *

" **NO!** " A man in red hair and a bartender's suit yelled at two girls, wearing colorful kimonos.

The girl in green hair, done in long pigtails, pleaded, "Please, Ginti?"

Another girl in long pink hair added, "Yeah, have a heart! We need a handsome man to help us in our PV!"

Ginti barked, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE TO DANCE WITH YOU JOKERS!"

He added, "Besides, aren't you tired of this?"

The girl in green hair said, "Um…"

The girl in pink hair said, "I don't know… We never lose our energy, when it comes to dancing… and singing…"

The girl in pink held Ginti's hand and said, "You had it rough… You lost _two_ girlfriends, had an experience alone, and was completely powerful in evil monsters! But… You're lonely!"

Ginti yelled, "I'm _not_ lonely! Otome was a one-time fling, and Mugi was meant to be, only for Mio to take it away from me! I'm done with you women!"

He scoffed, "Now, leave me alone!"

The girls wept, as they bawled by Ginti's feet, " **PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!** "

He grumbled, as he was about to be triggered. But then, the phone rang. Ginti got up and sighed, "Thank god… Let's hope it's some of my friends…"

The girl in pink asked, "You have friends?"

He said, "Before I met you… Some has-been boy band member and his #1 groupie… Match made in heaven, but hell to me…"

He answered the phone, and called, "Yes, hello? … … …Hello?"

Tohka called from the other end, as she said, "Ginti… It's me… Tohka Yatogami. We need to talk… In fact, I need you for something. Will you invite the Electronica Sisters for me? I tried to call them, at their club, but-."

"NO, they're with me… unfortunately…" he sighed.

"OH? Well, bring them with you! Believe me, it is NOT what you think… But it _is_ serious…" Tohka said, "Come to my headquarters, in a couple of hours, right now… Here's the address…"

Ginti wrote it down and said, "Uh-huh… Yes… Okay… Alright… Right. Alright, Tohka. We'll be right over. Bye."

He hung up, as Anode, the girl in green, asked, "Tohka?"

Ginti said, "The minute you stop your crocodile tears, Tohka wants to take us to her headquarters, whatever it is…"

Cathode, the girl in pink, asked, "What does she want?"

Ginti sighed, "I have no idea… Now, get changed out of that shit, and come on!"

The girls quickly changed into their casual wear, as they followed Ginti to his car.

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, they parked outside of the building, as Tohka was waiting for them. Ginti rolled his window down and said, "Hey."

Tohka scoffed, "You're late…"

Ginti stepped out and huffed, "Whatever. Let's get this over with… Whatever it is, say it…"

Tohka said, "Not out here. Let's go inside. There's someone I want you to meet."

She stepped in the building, and then said, "Maybe this will answer everything, including your recent adventures…"

Anode asked, "Huh? What did she mean?"

Cathode replied, "Beats me."

As they were walking in the building, far away in Mount Fuji, Yuno remains motionless and frozen, as it was still afternoon, and the sun was out. Mio's spirit appeared to her, as she whispered, "It'll be time… I know where they are… and where the gem is procured… Tohka Yatogami… I recognize her tainted little aura… She cannot know who you are… nor does the others that want you dead…"

Yuno's eyes went black, and she started to slur in a baritone, "Yuki… My Yuuki… Yuuuuuki… Yuuki…"

Mio casted a spell, and her spirit vanished in thin air. Yuno's body started to move again, with her long black hair flowing down. Yuno was still naked, as she stepped out of the cave, walking normally. Mio's voice spoke inside her head and said, "There's a chest inside one of the trees, nearby. You'll need to wear clothes… and I have organized you with an alias…"

Yuno reached to the tree and pulled out a box, with a purple skirt, a pink blouse, and white bra and panties. She saw a nametag on her blouse. She read the name, as her black faded eye changed into green.

" _Lana Mitsuki…_ " she spoke her new name.

She then changed into her new clothes, and her voice changed into a deeper adult voice. "I am Lana Mitsuki…"

She left to find the Power Core that Mio wants.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the Ty Ko Ky building, Tohka was escorting Ginti, Anode, and Cathode to where they are going – Vega's office.

Ginti asked, "So… Why are we going to a woman named Vega?"

Tohka said, "It's alright… All will be explained, once we get there…"

Anode asked, "Whoa… I never knew this place existed… What is this place?"

Tohka smiled, "You'll know, once everything is explained."

They arrived at the office door, as Tohka said, "Well, here we are."

She knocked on the floor, as Vega called, "Enter!"

Tohka opened the door and bowed to her, "Tohka Yatogami, reporting… I have brought the friends that know of the Gem… Grandma Vega…"

Ginti, Anode, and Cathode appeared, as Vega asked, "And who are they?"

Tohka said, "These are my friends that Shiina and I befriended… Take a seat."

They sat down, as Tohka introduced them to Vega, "This man here is Ginti O'Keffe, and the two girls with him are Anode and Cathode Electronica."

Anode said, "Uh, call me Anna…"

Cathode added, "Catherine. They're stage names."

Vega said, "Fine, how do you do?"

She introduced herself, "My name is Vega. I am the leader of our organization, Ty Ko Ky. This man on my right is Kasai. And to my left is another friend… who's actually my husband, Slade."

Ginti said, "Nice to meet you."

Cathode smiled, "Such niceness…"

Anode asked, "You're her grandmother?"

Vega said, "I've heard about you from Tohka. And I see that you have learned about the gemstones that have been earthed in Mount Fuji."

Ginti said, "Yes, ma'am…"

Vega asked, "Permit me… but you three tell me, what happened, when you encountered a gemstone?"

Ginti said, "Well, the three of us, we knew of these gems from a group called "KEION Bu"."

Tohka said, "They are a race of androids, powered by a gem…"

Anode explained, "Yeah! And that's not the most of it! These robots… They kill people, turning them into slaves… for their master, the _Keeper of the Gem_ …"

Cathode said, "We were accompanied, all three of us, by a handsome guy named Lan Hikari. He was in love with a fellow KEION Bu named Yui. She was a friendly android, and she fell in love with Lan. That is, until Lan's friends, Geo and Sonia, kidnapped her and made her a hostage…"

Anode sobbed, "It was terrible… Lan rescued Yui, and she was broke to pieces… But thanks to Tohka's help, she rescued her from the master…"

Tohka whispered, as she was upset, "Mio…"

Ginti said, "After that, we set Yui free, and then… well… Lan Hikari was never the same. He went into a huge depression, losing Yui. It was tough, after losing not only Yui, but also his bandmates, under the Master's evil spell."

Tohka explained, "Even so, Ginti also ran into androids, powered by gems, too. Only they are called " _Rhombloids_ ". They have gems that are shaped like rhombuses, and are birthed in Tokyo Tower, another Japanese landmark."

Ginti said, "Yeah… And to learn that the gems were birthed by a woman named Ikara Tokisaki. She said that she birthed the original gem from Ancient Japan."

"Paleolithic Japan." Tohka said.

Ginti replied, "And we were also a part of their experiments… We even learn that they caused a whole lot of chaotic moments in Japanese history."

Vega asked, "Such as?"

Ginti told everything, during his time with the Rhombloids, including the deep dark secrets behind the KEION Bu, or as they're called, _Jewel Women_. He even added that deep dark disastrous events in Japan took place, in Ikara Tokisaki's evil hand, including Mount Fuji's eruption, the 1707 Explosion, and the Triple Disaster in Fukushima. But the worst secret of them all horrified their lives.

Ginti said, "Even worse off, after we were rescued by Tohka… We learn of a horrifying truth about _Jewel Women_."

Anode and Cathode shivered in fear, as Vega asked, "What? What are you saying?"

Tohka said, "You… tell her. She'll understand…"

Ginti cleared his throat and said, "I'll get you for this, if she kills me…"

He then confessed, "We learn that the Jewel Women… are part-android… part-vampire…"

Vega gasped, as Kasai cried, "What did you say?"

Cathode said, "It's true, sir… The Jewel Woman we befriended, Yui, and the evil Master, Mio… They're part-vampire…"

Ginti said, "From Tohka, after we had escaped the Rhombloids' lab, we learn more of these evil women. We learned of the race of robots that wanted a perfect world… but we had no clue they were the DNA of robot, human, and vampire… They say that if you get bitten by one, then your best bet is to stay away from garlic, silver, and sunlight…"

Vega was worried, "Hmm… That is interesting… So, this gem that we discovered… is indeed evil…"

Tohka said, "But we have nothing to worry about now. The gem you found was in Mount Fuji, right?"

Kasai said, "Yes. I managed to find it, near a huge stone sarcophagus, in an abandoned section of a cave, near the exit."

Tohka gasped, "What was that?"

He explained, "It's true, Lady Tohka. I found it near a stone tomb, near a pile of rotting body parts. But I ignored it, and left with the gem in hand."

Ginti asked, "Wait… You don't think…"

Cathode sobbed, "It can't be…"

Vega barked, "Kasai! What is the meaning of this?"

Kasai said, "Well, for the record, it wasn't _on_ the tomb… it was near the tomb… I did have a peek inside, seeing that my guess as correct. There was only unlit torches, a pile of body parts, and a huge stone tomb. I knew it wouldn't be cursed, or would it, but I came for what we were searching for, Lady Vega."

Tohka explained, "Besides, it can't be _her_ tomb… It could be _anyone's_ tomb…"

Vega said, "Hmm… Well, since it's nothing important, we'll leave it at that."

She stated, "Slade and I will only watch over the Fuji Gem, while you are to not go near it. Since this _Master_ has already been disposed of, we _will_ study more, and why this has a sort of robotic/vampiric vibe."

Anode smiled, as she was relieved, "Thank goodness… Besides, I don't want _another_ gem-based adventure, not after I was a slave to those Tokyo Tower dolls. The boy in brown hair was really cute, despite that he was in love with that potty-mouthed gynoid."

Vega and Cathode asked, "What?"

Anode blushed, "Nothing…"

Cathode bowed, "Thank you so much for your time, Lady Vega…"

Vega said, "You're entirely welcome. But we'd like to know more, so would you three like to stay with us?"

Anode said, "I don't know…"

Ginti huffed, "Whatever… But your granddaughter here knows more about the Master than me… I'm only here to observe."

Slade said, "Nonsense, Mr. Okeffe. If you wish, we'd like for you to stay on as a guest…"

Ginti said, "Pass. Besides, one night is fine. After this, you try being stuck with these annoying songbirds."

Anode and Cathode roared, "HEY!"

He walked off, as Tohka said, "Uh, I'll see if I can have Mother's permission…"

Ginti called, "You girls coming or what?"

The sisters followed him, as Vega smiled, "It's alright. They may help us, if this sort of thing is rearisen. You said that these three helped you, Shiina, and a Lan Hikari… Correct?"

Tohka said, "Yes…"

"Watch over them. Any friends of you, is a friend of mine. But I want to see if they are trusted."

"Yes, Grandma Vega…"

She walked off, as Vega was worried. She thought, "Vampire robots… Mount Fuji… Japan's horrible history of disasters… the Elder Tokisaki… Rubbish!"

They were escorted out of the office, as Ginti huffed, "Well, this is a waste of time."

Tohka replied, "I'm so sorry if my Grandmother is a bit doubtful."

Anode said, "Well, we know that the gem is safe in Vega's hands…"

Cathode replied, "And that we can't worry about Mio Akiyama, at all… She's gone, and that's all that matters!"

Tohka said, "Yeah… But it's hard to tell when. If that happens, will you be assisting me, for old time's sake?"

Ginti sighed, "I guess."

Tohka smiled, "Good. I can show you the gem at home, but we have guards heavily guarding the gem. I'll tell them that they will be expecting it, but you're not to go near it or touch it, okay?"

They agreed, as Tohka said, "Okay. Come on. I'll take you to our home…"

Ginti said, "I'll drive. I drove here."

Tohka said, "Then I'll take you there."

They left to Ginti's car, as they were heading to Vega's house.

* * *

At Vega's huge manor, Ginti stepped out of the car, as Anode was in awe, looking at the window.

"It's… It's so huge!" She wept in tears of joy.

Cathode asked, "My god! Tohka, are you rich?"

Tohka said, "Well… Not really. We're a big family."

Shiina appeared by the front door, likewise Sena, as Anode rushed out of the car, "OH, MY GOD! OH, YES! YES!"

She clasped onto Shiina and cheered, "SHIINA-CHAN~!"

Cathode gasped, "Amazing… A miracle against the forces of Fuji… Shiina's alive?"

Shiina moaned, as she was being hugged tightly, "Uh… Sis… Get her off of me…"

Cathode cried, "Anna, let go!"

Anode let go and smiled, "Eh, heh, heh… Sorry… But still, why are you alive?"

Shiina refused to answer, as Sena said, "It's a secret. Don't worry, we're all friends. My name is Sena Aoi. Thank you for looking after Tohka, you guys…"

Ginti said, "Whatever."

Cathode smiled, "It's not a problem. I'm just glad to be here with you, again…"

Sena said, "Tohka, the others are expecting."

They walked in, as Anode was amazed, "It's like a huge mansion…"

Cathode said, "Just don't make a scene."

As they stepped in, they were greeted by Miyu and Jack, as they bowed to them, "Welcome to our home, guests."

Tohka said, "Oh, I forgot…"

She introduced them, "Ginti, Anna, Catherine, meet my Aunt Miyu and my Uncle Jack."

Miyu nodded, as Jack said, "Nice to meet you."

Miyu said, "You must be Ginti."

She shook his hand and said, "It's an honor to meet someone who braved dangers, as Tohka told us…"

Ginti said, "Uh, thanks…"

Anode smiled, "Uh, Miyu, right? You heard of us?"

Miyu said, "Not really. But Tohka told me all about your journeys, with her…"

Ginti sighed, "Great…"

Tohka asked, "Where's the gem?"

Jack said, "Downstairs in the basement."

Tohka said, as escorted them downstairs, "Follow me. I want to show them the gem."

Miyu stated, "Do not go near it, Tohka!"

Tohka called out, "Oh, I won't!"

They went downstairs, as Tohka turned on the lights. The gem was shown in a display case, in the basement, as Ginti said, "That's a heavily guarded room… Sarcasm."

Tohka said, "No one goes down in the basement, a lot… But we do have guards watching the gem, night and day. Kasai said he unearthed it near a tomb. But we can't say which and how."

Anode asked, "Is there a special power inside this gemstone?"

Tohka whispered, "To be honest, I don't know. But what I do know is that the gem tried to consume my Grandma, only to break off its effects."

Ginti asked, "Could it be that she was about to be turned?"

Tohka replied, " _Turned_ , as in _turned_ into a vampire or a robot? Maybe. But we may never know. All we know, for certain, is that this gem cannot leave this place. Let it collect dust, and have more studies on it, until we can find a way to learn its true power. And in my expert opinion, we shall find out what it is… and we destroy it!"

He asked her, "When did your Grandmother had that accident?"

"Last night." Tohka said, "But now that we know what this is, we have nothing to worry about."

Anode smiled, "Good. No more jewel robots."

Tohka turned off the lights and said, "We'll have guards watch over it, tonight. In the meantime, I'll show you to your rooms. We are spending the night together."

Ginti said, "Great. But _one night_!"

As they retired to their rooms, the red gem, in the dark, stared to leave out an ominous red glow.

Meanwhile, outside the Ty Ko Ky headquarters, Yuno, in her disguise, was walking slowly, sensing the gem's whereabouts. Her pink gem, inside her, started to dim and light up. She whispered, slowly lifting her left arm up, and pointing at the building, "Power core… is here…"

Her arm went down. She stepped inside the building and was slowly sneaking into the building. She snuck in, as a woman in black called, "Excuse me, Miss?"

Yuno froze in place, and stood straight. The female guard asked, "Ma'am, what are you doing here?"

Yuno turned to her and said, "Excuse me. My name is _Lana Mitsuki_. I wish to have an appointment with your boss."

The female guard asked, "Uh, what purpose?"

"Because."

"Well, I apologize, but you have to leave. I do not have anyone that is named Lana Mitsuki, nor does she have any appointments. Lady Vega is not in, today."

"Incorrect. I wish to see her, right away…"

The guard held her arm and said, "Well, if you would like, I'll have someone pencil you in, Miss Mitsuki. Right now, you have to leave."

Yuno was grabbed by the arm, as she hissed, "HAAAAAAAAAH!"

The guard gasped, as she saw her face contort, "What the-?"

She grabbed the guard and lunged her fangs into her neck. The guard screamed, as she was calling for help, but she suddenly started to grow limp, as blood trickled from her neck, and her body was starting to shrivel up. Yuno wiped her mouth and smiled, "Mmm… Plasma…"

She held her limp body and said, "Your blood is delicious…"

She threw the body, easily stuffing her into a trashcan, and then ventured off, in stealth.

Moments later, she entered a secret lab and searched around the lab. She found a stack of papers and read about the report of the red gem.

Yuno read, " _The Mount Fuji Gemstone…_ "

She read the papers, as she snarled, "The Power Core… I have… found-."

She paused and moaned, looking at a lone purple glow. She found it under the lab room, and whispered, "The gem?"

She found a view of a glass case, with a purple fluorite gem inside. She felt the floor and whispered, "It's down there… Power Core…"

She ripped the vents on the floor open, and then jumped into the dark room. She leaped inside and whispered, "Power… Core…"

She saw a view of the purple gem. She hissed in a demonic cry, destroying the video cameras surrounding the room, as she was in-between a field of red laser tripwires. She walked through the wires, and easily avoided contact. She arrived at the glass case, as she laughed, "The… Power… Core…"

She smashed the glass case with her fists and grabbed the purple gem. She whispered, as she held the purple gem, "The Power… Core… It is mine… Mine… Master, you shall slumber in peace… I have achieved…"

She disappeared into the night, with the purple gem in her hands, returning to her master. The gem that Mio ordered to find was in Vega's possession. But what Yuno didn't know was that she grabbed the wrong gem.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vega was in bed, as she was sleeping. She then moaned, as the phone began to ring. She woke up and picked up the phone. She moaned, "What is it?"

A male guard from the Ty Ko Ky headquarters called Vega, informing her of the news, last night. He said to her, "Lady Vega, we have critical news… The lab has been broken in!"

Vega gasped, "WHAT?!" She got up and yelled, "WHEN WAS IT?"

The male guard said, "I don't know, but… Around 9ish, one of our security guards was found dead in a trash receptacle!"

Vega cried, "Do me a favor, stay right here! I'll be right there!"

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Vega and the entire family, along with Ginti, Anode, and Cathode, were rushing into the Ty Ko Ky Headquarters, as Kasai was waiting for them. He said, "I'm glad you made it, Lady Vega."

Two men in white were carrying the female guard's ragged corpse away in a bodybag, as Kasai explained the situation, "Last night, we were guarding the building, and a woman came in, breaking into our headquarters."

Vega asked, "Who was it?"

Kasai said, "I don't know… But Mr. Slade and I are the gem room… As we speak… She rushed into the lab, messed through the documents that were recorded, yesterday, and somehow snuck into the Secert Gem Room."

Ginti asked, "Wait… Secret Gem Room?"

Vega said, "Yes. This is where our prized possession, the Ty Gem, is located. It is locked away, surrounded by traps, and is impenetrable."

Anode whispered, "Whoa… What kind of gem is it?"

Tohka said, "It's a fluorite gem, capable of unlimited power, and is unbreakable."

Vega said, "And, no one, but me, is able to take the Ty Gem, without my consent."

Kasai murmured, "Yeah… uh… that's the thing…"

He informed Vega that the Ty Gem, inside the secret gem room, was stolen, with no trace of the thief's identity left. Vega shrieked, as she was horrified, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** "

 **XXXXX**

At the gem room, everyone gasped, as the glass case was shattered open, and the purple gem, the Ty Gem, is gone.

Cathode sobbed, "OH, NO! It _is_ true!"

Shiina cried, "The Ty Gem!"

Vega shouted, "N-n-n-NO! Our prized gem! STOLEN!"

Tohka said to Ginti and the others, "It… You don't think…"

Anode shivered, "Aw… A priceless gem… pilfered…"

Ginti asked, "Wait… How could the gem be stolen, if it's all impenetrable?"

Kasai said, as Slade was having two agents search the case for clues, "That is because the woman we saw in the security footage entered the vents, heading into the secret room."

Slade said, "From what we saw in the gem room, the woman was in front of the laser tripwires. All she did was stand there and cry. Second later, the cameras were destroyed, spontaneously, and the glass case was destroyed."

Anode asked, "And?"

Slade said, "And that was it. We didn't find any more footage of this woman… The cameras to this room were smashed, and it was like she never left."

Cathode pleaded, "Mr. Slade, did you identify the woman's name?"

Slade shook his head, and said, "Sadly, no."

Anode gasped, "WAIT! What if there was audio?"

Miyu asked, "Audio?"

Jack stated, "Maybe… Starting from 9:00pm, the woman would step in and kill the guard… And then, entered the lab, only to find a shortcut to the vents, leading to the Ty Gem room."

Anode said, "And like I said, was there any audio?"

Kasai said, "Well, yes, but it's a bit distorted, after what the woman did, when she made a cry."

Vega requested, "Show us!"

He escorted everyone to the security room.

 **XXXXX**

When they all arrive, Kasai replayed the tape, showing the death of the female guard, by Yuno, under her alias, _Lana Mitsuki_. That happened at around 9:02pm. Minutes later, at about 9:21pm, Yuno scrounged through the documents, and then turned to a vent. She ripped open the vents and crawled in. Anoide shivered, as Sena gasped, "No way… How did she-?"

Shiina said, "She ripped off the steel vent with her bare hands. No human can ever rip the vents open."

At about 10:01pm, Yuno made it out of the labyrinthine ventilation system, as she arrived at the gem room. The video paused, as Ginti cried, "Wait… It took her a whole half hour to get here?"

Slade said, "Our vents are designed to be like a maze, in case someone decides to sneak into our building, and enter any of our secret rooms. Luckily, all of our secret rooms are impassable, with lots of traps. It would take hours to search the room, while stuck in the vents."

Tohka whispered, "No…"

Shiina said, "What I want to know is how she did it, in record time? Did she get through the vents, and easily found the room?"

Anode laughed, "No way! That woman obviously broke the vents and used a shortcut."

Vega said, "No. The ventilation system is indestructible. Ripping the steel out is impossible."

Cathode said, "My guess is that she was lucky. She was following the pathway to the vents, and stumbled into the room she found."

Vega said, "Play the audio. I want to know what she was doing…"

The audio played, as Yuno was in front of the tripwires. She hissed, "Power… … … Core…"

She let out a demonic cry, as everyone covered their ears, screaming in pain. Ginti roared, "AAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Cathode shrieked, "TOO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUD!"

Tohka yelled, "KASAI, TURN IT DOWN!"

Kasai cried, "I CAN'T! IT'S AS LOUD AS IT COULD GET!"

The sound stopped, and the screen went to static. Everyone was concerned. Shiina moaned, "This is so stupid…"

Sena cried, "WHAT?"

Shiina called, "What?"

Sena yelled, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Ginti groaned, "Great… That demonic howl got all of us tone deaf… Agh!"

They regained their hearing, as they saw the static. Vega growled, "Fiends… How did she escape?"

Kasai said, "That's the problem, ma'am… We had no idea."

He replayed the video, playing from 10pm to 2am, and searched every room and hallway. Yuno was nowhere to be found. She actually escaped, into the darkness, returning to Mount Fuji, with the Ty Gem in hand. Vega slammed her fist and cried, "DAMN IT! That child stole my gem!"

Slade held her and said, "It's alright… We'll find a way to get it back."

Anode moaned, "Man… That was a scary roar…"

Cathode asked, "Kasai… Can you play the audio in the part where this woman entered?"

Kasai said, "Certainly, Miss."

He replayed the moment where Yuno killed the guard, with audio playing.

The guard spoke, "Ma'am, what are you doing here?"

Yuno turned to her and said, "Excuse me. My name is _Lana Mitsuki_. I wish to have an appointment with your boss."

Ginti, Anode, Cathode, and Tohka gasped, as the female guard asked Yuno, "Uh, what purpose?"

"Because."

Ginti whispered, "I know that voice…"

The tape played on, as Yuno sunk her teeth into the guard. They gagged, as Tohka moaned, "Ew…"

Shiina whispered, "That vile wench…"

Cathode asked Kasai, "Mr. Kasai, how did the guard die?"

Kasai said, "Well, she was limp and wrinkled, like an old lady… and even with two puncture marks on her neck… Her skin was shriveled up and pale…"

Ginti gasped, "NO!"

Anode cried, "It's… It can't be!"

Cathode whimpered, "No… Don't tell me…"

Tohka growled, "A vampire."

Vega asked, "A vampire, at this time of night?"

Ginti said, "I recognize that voice, but I don't even recall…"

Vega growled, as the tapes stopped, "So, this Lana Mitsuki is to blame for stealing our Ty Gem…"

Sena said, "Or… it could be an alias… Who would be in the right mind to steal a precious gem, like ours?"

Vega said, "I don't know, and I don't even want to know… We have to find that gem, now!"

She ordered, "I want a full search on the Ty Gem, right now! Dispatch ALL agents on searching for the gem, at once! Ginti, Anna, Catherine, you three will stay with me at my chateau, so we want you safe…"

Ginti nodded, as Anode whimpered, "I don't know…"

Tohka said, "It's alright… We'll find it for you…"

Slade called out, "Alright, everyone! I want you all to suit up and search the building! If the gem is nowhere to be found, search the surrounding area! She might not have left the building, since our cameras are on!"

They marched off, as Tohka, Shiina, and Sena ran off to join in. Vega said, as she approached Ginti, "I am terribly sorry for this mess, Mr. Ginti."

He sighed and said, "I know… But I fear we may have a repeat performance…"

Cathode asked, "Miss Vega, I'm perplexed. What is so important about this unlimited gem, this Ty Gem? Does it hold sort of a mysterious power?"

Vega asked, "Do you really want to know? It is a secret we never tell to outsiders, even if they are friends of fellow Ty Ko Ky agents."

Anode sobbed, "Oh, come on! Please?"

Ginti sighed, "Here we go again…"

Vega looked at Anode's eyes, as she sighed. She responded, "Alright. But this is between the four of us. Only those who are worthy of the Ty Ko Ky must learn its secrets. You, however, normal outsiders are not to convert this to _anyone_."

Ginti said, "We promise."

Vega said, "Good. We'll talk in my office. Follow me."

Vega lead them to her office, as Anode felt uneasy, "That voice… I can't shake it off…"

Cathode said, "It's deep and very ladylike… but how she killed that guard… I don't know…"

They arrived at Vega's office, and let them in. She then locked the door and said to them, "Okay. For the moment, this cannot be mentioned, outside of this building. This is the secret to the Ty Gem."

She explained, "The Ty Gem is an all-natural fluorite crystal created to give powers and abilities of Ty Ko Ky, to every agent in our group. This gem is known only to bring new members in."

Ginti asked, "Where was this gem created in?"

Vega explained, "It was long ago, many decades ago… a man came to the sands of Egypt and found the Ty Gem. It was crafted by many a slave, to procure unlimited power, made from the finest stone that is unbreakable. He gave it to Queen Virgo, my ancestor."

She continued to talk about the Ty Gem, as there was so much history behind it.

* * *

Later that night, in Mount Fuji, Yuno, completely naked and in her pink hair, appeared towards Mio, holding the Ty Gem in her hands. Yuno kneeled to the stone tomb, "My master… I have obtained the gem that you seek."

Mio's voice spoke, "Place it near the stone altar."

Yuno placed the Ty Gem onto the small stone altar, as the torches were lit, all around the walls. Mio's tomb opened, and she appeared in her black panties and stockings. She said to Yuno, "Excellent work, my slave. Was it that troubling?"

She approached her, as she held her face. Yuno replied, "Not at all… But I did had a little snack, along the way…"

Mio opened her mouth and French kissed Yuno. She moaned and heaved, as she whispered, "You have… She was so… delicious…"

They started to make out and kiss, as Yuno whispered, "Make me dirty… Do me, master… I am your slave… Make love to me…"

Mio smiled and said, "No… Not yet… Not until I am in my slumber… and then, we shall begin… For now, you brought me back the Power Core that was stolen from me… And now… Power down…"

Yuno dropped her head and her eyes went blank. Mio approached the stone altar and smiled, "At long last… a part of me is now complete… I shall sleep again, while my Power Cores of Fuji makes me stronger and sexier, in more ways than one…"

She looked at the gem, "Hmm…"

She looked closely and hissed, "Purple… the color of night… Mmm… My dear slave… she gave me a new color?"

A woman in black hair and red eyes appeared to her, as she was also naked. She spoke in a robotic monotone voice, "This is not. The Power Core. It is a. normal. Gemstone."

Mio asked, "Huh? How so? I don't ever recall what color it was… Speak to me, Saya!"

Saya spoke, "Yes, milady. The Power Core that was stolen is red. What you have. Is a. Purple. Gem. It is not. Power Corrrrrrre…"

She hissed, as Mio snarled, "It is NOT a POWER CORE? THIS IS **NOT MY POWER CORE?** "

She calmed down and said, "I see… and this Yuno… she gave me… the wrong gemstone…"

She approached Yuno and said, "Awake. Yuno Gasai… I want to ask…"

She asked her, "You brought me back the Power Core. Why is it purple?"

Yuno whispered, "It is because it was the same wavelengths as the Power Core. I found it in a building, far from your crypt, Master."

Mio smiled, as she blushed, caressing Yuno's face, "Ah… and it was there, and you had to go get it… Yuno Gasai… I admire your hard work…"

She giggled, but frowned, and was angry.

 **SLAP!  
** "Ow!" Yuno squeaked, showing no emotion.

"USELESS!" Mio roared, "YOU DARE GAVE ME THE WRONG GEM? IDIOT! THE GEM I WANT IS **_RED!_** NOT **_PURPLE!_** YOU'RE USELESS, JUST LIKE BEFORE!"

Yuno responded, "Master… I am sorry… Please… Punish me… I am a naughty girl…"

Mio growled, "You plead mercy, after you made a huge mistake? Hmm… Well…"

She snatched the pink gem from her body, as Yuno cried, "NO! Master… not my powerrrrrrrrrrr… crrrrrrrrrrr…"

Her body went straight, and her eyes went black. Mio turned to Saya and said, "Punish her…"

Saya approached the naked and motionless Yuno, and turned her around, bending her down. She held up a whip and struck onto her back and butt, repeatedly, as Mio's orders, while Yuno was moaning quietly from the pain. Mio turned to the gem and hissed, "Continue, until she is scarred completely, for her failures!"

She reached for the Ty Gem and held it to her bosom, "This gem… It will be mine, anyways… Fluorite, and pure… uncut… this gem-."

 **FLASH!  
** Suddenly, a light shone from the Ty Gem, and some of its power coursed into her body. She gasped, "WHOA! What the-?"

She felt her right arm and whispered, "A surge of sensational energy… it courses right into me, like a wave of pure electricity… This gem… Ohhh… I think I _do_ want to keep it."

She called to Saya, "ENOUGH! Stop whipping Gasai, Saya Kisaragi!"

Saya stopped, as Mio called, "Come forth, Yuno Gasai…"

Yuno bent up and walked closer to Mio, without her face moving or her eyes showing color. She walked slowly and moaned, without moving her mouth, "Yes… master…"

Mio held her face and whispered, "Perhaps there is hope for you, yet… In fact, what you gave me may be the key to my immediate and imminent return… This gem you gave me… Such fire… Such power… I believe that you deserve a reward, for giving me this gem…"

She called to Saya, "Saya, please… Open the exit to the outside world!"

Saya opened the cavern exit, as Mio ordered Yuno to leave. Mio said, "As you leave my tomb, you shall be rewarded. Wait in the middle of the field, and await further instructions…"

Yuno slowly walked out of the cave, and heading to a vast field. Saya escorted her to the middle of a spot in the grass, still standing in place. Saya kissed her lips and said, "Yuno Gasai…"

Saya returned to the volcano, as Mio said, "now… Await instructions, Yuno…"

Yuno spoke in a baritone, "But… dawn… is… approaching…"

Mio snickered evilly, "I know…"

The cavern is shut tight, as Yuno remained in the middle of an empty field, stiff and rigid. Saya said to Mio, as she was pleading, showing no emotion, "Master. You cannot be serious…"

Mio smiled, "I believe… if I were to channel this gemstone that Yuno gave me, I must use it to my advantage… And I shall use it, once I want to know more… Maybe head back to that building, and examine more detail on it."

Saya asked, "But… Will it make you feel happy? You have. Killed. Yuno Gasai."

Mio said, "Not my problem, Saya…"

She licked her face and kissed her lips. Saya's neck already has fang marks, and with a dark blood red gem on her chest. She said, "I will guard this mysterious gem, near my bosom, as I sleep… Tomorrow, you shall give me more information… on this stone.  
As for Yuno Gasai… Today, she gave me the wrong gem, but a huge burst of power inside… Her reward is at a nigh… I give my word."

She placed the Ty Gem deep within her cleavage. She then moaned, feeling the power inside, "Mmmngh… the power…"

Her eyes closed and her hands on her breasts, "I feel so… amazzzzz…"

She stopped moving and went to sleep. Saya placed Mio back in her stone coffin and closed the lid. Saya bowed and said, "Goodnight, Master…"

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, hours later, the sun was rising from the sky. It was now dawn, as the sunlight was shining onto Yuno's body. Yuno's motionless body started to emit smoke from her skin. The naked body of Yuno Gasai continued to produce smoke, as it slowly started to crumble apart, and then produced a few tiny flames. Her skin turned white, and then gray, and then most of her skin produced black splotches. Her body started to catch on fire, and then collapse in a huge POOF! And then, after the sun went all the way up, Yuno Gasai was reduced to a huge pile of ashes. Mio _did_ give her reward to Yuno. And she earned it for giving Mio the Ty Gem – _death_.


	4. Chapter 4

That same day, after Mio killed Yuno, at a fast food place, Anode and Cathode were having lunch with Ginti. He was having a salad, as Anode was having onion skewers and Cathode was having sushi.

"Call me nuts, but I don't care about bad breath from onions." Anode said, "Garlic, I'll never understand…"

Ginti sighed in anger, as Cathode said, "You're acting meaner than normal. We're just a little surprised as you, knowing that there is a Power Core _and_ a Ty Gem. But imagine if _I_ had that beautiful gem."

He said, "It's not that. But… I'm worried."

Anode giggled, "Aw, he's still upset over his new girlfriend, Otome~!"

She nudged at him with her elbow and laughed, "Am I right? You are focused on what went wrong, you're worried about your girlfriend!"

Cathode barked, "Sis, that is impossible, because Otome is dead!"

Anode pouted, as she huffed, "I meant the other girl that resembles her."

He said in a groan, "Look, are you done acting like babies? I'm thinking about the woman that stolen the Ty Gem. Her sounded familiar… but I can't remember… It's like… We've known this, before…"

Cathode replied, "I'm pretty sure it's nothing. The voice is recognizable, but it doesn't matter. She's a vampire. And she said she wanted a Power Core… only to take the Ty Gem. And yes, we're sworn to keep it a secret. But it's rather odd…"

Anode asked, "Odd?"

Cathode replied, "This woman… She wanted the gem for something… Was she meant to get the red gem?"

Anode added, "Nah, she would be easily toast. Sadly, I'm surprised that she was still in the building, after she took it, too… with a mysterious power of camouflage."

She then said to Ginti, "That's what they do in the movies, sometimes."

Ginti said, "Well, we're glad it's only a vampire… We're more glad that it's not _her_ …"

Cathode said, "I'll eat to that~!"

They continued to have lunch, as Ginti was still unsure on who the voice of the vampire belongs to.

* * *

Hours later, near the Ty Ko Ky building, Saya, dressed in a black school uniform, and with her hair done in two low ponytails, was across the street. She was armed with a sword and whispered, "The Power Core…"

Mio's voice spoke, "I want you to find information on the gem that Yuno gave me. This building… as I slumber, is traversed from her, as Yuno sensed, from inside her pink gem. Kill anybody in your way, if you have to… and make them bleed. BUT! Do not kill the people who know the source and secrets of this purple gem! No… … …Not yet…"

Saya nodded, and said nothing. She walked to the building, and then was coated in black shadows. She stepped into the building and was completely invisible to the public. As she was walking, she read through the directory on the desk. She found the room to the laboratory and took the elevator there, without being caught.

She arrived at the lab and searched in the table. Saya found the documents that Vega had recorded, for information on the Fuji Gems and Jewel Women. She regained her visibility and put the documents in her uniform. She said, "No one. Must know. Where is. Power Core?"

She searched the lab and couldn't find the gem. She turned around, as Miyu appeared before Saya.

"Going somewhere, intruder?" She asked her.

Saya's eyes went red, snarling, showing her fangs. Miyu said, "I don't need to ask. You're a vampire. It's no joke."

She held up her dagger and said, "How dare you invade Ty Ko Ky Labs, you demon from Hell?"

Saya roared in a demonic cry, as the lights exploded from the room. Saya held her sword up, as Miyu thought, "I see… So this is possibly the woman that stole the Ty Gem, last night… Her hair matches, but the rest, I don't know…"

Miyu asked, "I like to know who you are, vampire! What is your name, and who do you work for?"

Saya snarled, as she pointed at her, "The gem… The purple gem… What is… purple gem…"

Miyu thought, as she was shaken, "Weird… She's like a zombie… But… No… She's in cahoots with the other girl that took the Ty Gem! She is their leader!"

She held her dagger up, as Saya drew her sword. They stared down and prepared to fight. Miyu roared, "Leave this place, you twisted fiend!"

Saya roared, and charged at Miyu, with her sword. They clash, as Miyu pushed Saya away, avoiding each strike. Her aura shone purple and boomed, "Falter!"

She shot a laser at Saya, from her dagger, as Saya avoided it. She spoke, "Child's play."

She slashed at her hands, but Miyu avoided the slice, and kicked her in the ribs. Miyu thought, "So, she plans to disarm me, does she? Her energy is high, and her vital points are weak, but she's still predictable."

She held her hand up and chant in tongue. She thought, "But still, there's one way to kill a vampire…"

She produced a dark fire spell, and surrounded Saya in a ring of flames. Miyu said, "Even if you try to escape, my embers will burn you ablaze. Now, I believe that you have lots to talk about, once I report this to Lady Vega…"

Saya snarled, "Vega…"

She asked, "Vega… She took… Power Core?"

Miyu asked, "Huh?"

"Power Core… She took… Power Core…"

Miyu replied, "Yes… The red gem from Mount Fuji, you speak of… Our excavation team was discovering the mysteries behind the volcano, and learned of what was inside, according to one of our Ty Ko Ky agents. However, we had more information from her friends…"

She gasped, as Saya held up the documents of the Fuji Gem, "No one… Must… ever know…"

She set the documents ablaze, from Miyu's ring of fire, as Miyu cried, "MADNESS! YOU… YOU MONSTER!"

Saya grinned, as the documents were caught on fire. Miyu growled, "A whole day's work… ruined! What are you, you monster?"

Saya smirked, removing her blazer, showing her bare upper body, as her long black hair covers her breasts. Above her breasts is a blood red gem on her chest. Miyu gasped, "Huh? That is…"

Saya smiled, as she tilted her head to the right, "Fuji… Gem…"

Miyu said, "I can see what you are now, but it's too late! You have burned away the only documents of the Fuji Gems, but you're going to die!"

Saya swung her blade and extinguished the fires around her. The documents remained on the floor, half-destroyed. Saya whispered, "Die…"

Miyu gasped, as Saya struck her blade onto her waist. Miyu screamed in pain, as she tried to retaliate. She swung her dagger and shot a laser from it, but Saya easily avoided it and hissed, "You're too weak!"

She slammed her into a wall, and swatted the dagger off her hands. Saya snarled, as she leaned towards a prone Miyu. She hissed, "Purple gem… Give me… the information… on the purple gem…"

Miyu growled, "Never!"

She kicked her off, and picked up her dagger. Saya held her sword and swung towards her. Miyu ducked and landed a swift boot to the stomach and a knee to her chin. Saya was in pain, but was still standing. Miyu whispered, "How… can this be? I'm beating her, but she's still standing! This… The gem on her chest… her bare pale skin… her red demonic eyes… the vampire fangs… That's a Jewel Woman!"

Miyu lunged at Saya, striking into her chest. Saya hissed, as she moaned, "Come… get me…"

Miyu swiped down with a left kick to the skull. But Saya's head was recovering from the blow. Miyu whispered, "No… She can regenerate?"

Her red gem shone, and Saya said, "Die…"

Miyu's aura grew, as she whispered, "The gem! It has to be its weakness!"

She ran towards her, and avoided each strike. She aimed her dagger at the gem and fired a laser into the gem. But the laser suddenly bounced off the gem. She gasped, "What? It didn't work?"

Saya laughed, "Gotcha…"

 **SLASH!  
** Saya slashed the arm, dropping the dagger, and breaking her arm. Miyu screamed in pain and groaned, "Damn you…"

Saya held her down and moaned, "Show me… the purple gem… OR ELSE!"

Miyu groaned, "You… can't win…"

She kicked her off, again, but Saya caught her leg. She rammed her elbow onto the leg, and broke her leg. Miyu screamed in pain, as Saya cackled, clasping her neck, "THE GEM! Give me… THE INFORMATION!"

Mio's voice called, "That is not the way… Saya Kisaragi… She'll say no, if you injure her, completely…"

Saya whispered, "No… Hurt you… I do not wish…"

Miyu tried to break free, as Saya's grip was tight. Saya nodded and said, "I understand…"

Miyu moaned, "Let me go…"

Saya said, "You won't tell me… about the purple gem… I'll make you talk… Look into my eyes…"

Her red hostile eyes brimmed in a pulsing aura. Miyu was being hypnotized by the evil eyes. Miyu's arms dropped and moaned, "Yes… My master…"

Saya asked, "Where… is the Power Core?"

Miyu said, "I… I can't…"

Saya's eyes lit up and snarled. Mio spoke from inside her, "Saya! That is too simple! Tell her about the gem that Yuno took for me… That's all! Do not be greedy!"

Saya said, "Yes, master…"

She stared at a hypnotized Miyu, and then said, "The purple gem… Give me the purple gem…"

Miyu responded, without hesitation, "The Ty Gem… is all-powerful… It has unlimited power… and abilities…"

Saya hissed, "Ty Gem… What is this gem? What else does it do?"

Miyu replied, "The Ty Gem… We have sworn… a secret… to protect… its powers… The Ty Gem… cannot fall into wrong hands…"

Saya asked, "And it's stolen?"

"Yes…"

Saya grinned, "Thank you, my dear… For now… You shall be one of us… Unless you give us more details…"

Miyu responded, "I cannot… give you… more… I am sworn… to a secret… about the Ty Gem…"

Saya hissed, "Fine… You're one of us now, _slave_ …"

She opened her mouth and lunged her fangs into her neck.

"SAYA KISARAGI! STAND DOWN!" Mio's voice called, before Saya could land her teeth into Miyu's veins, "She gave you little information… I want ALL of it! I said that she is to be alive, fool!"

Saya growled, as she moved away, leaving only a small teeth mark on her neck. She hissed, "The purple gem… She told me nothing…"

Mio boomed, "Never mind that. Report back to me what you are given. Let the woman live… for now…"

Saya bowed her head and said, "Understood…"

She grabbed Miyu by the clothes and threw her out of a window. She was smashed through the glass and fell two-stories to the ground. Saya emerged from the window, and fled back to Mount Fuji. As Miyu was lying unconscious, a woman's scream was made.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was Anode's. She and Cathode saw Miyu plummet to two-stories down. A female Ty Ko Ky agent crawled to her, as Miyu was out cold. Anode gasped, "No… Lady Miyu?"

The agent said, "Stay back! Lady Miyu is wounded!"

They stepped back, as Cathode said, looking at Miyu's neck, "Sis… Look at her neck!"

Cathode shows the two vampire fang marks on Miyu's neck. Luckily, Saya never went through, so it was a small prick. The agent waved her hand to her neck, and healed the bite marks. She carried Miyu in her arms and said, "You two, call Lady Vega!"

Anode said, "Right!"

They raced off to call Vega, as the agent carried a badly injured Miyu inside the building.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Miyu was lying in bed, treated by a few doctors. Her right arm was broken, the side of her hip showing a nasty gash, and her right leg was dislocated. Miyu was out cold, as she was in a breathing apparatus, being nursed by her serious injuries. Anode and Cathode were sitting beside her, as they were stunned.

"I can't believe that this happened…" Anode whispered."

Cathode said, "It was a brutal fall… We're just glad she's okay…"

"For now, at least… A two-story drop… that's fatal!"

"I know… But don't feel too bad about it…"

The doctor said, "Excuse me, ladies… but if you don't mind, please be quiet, while we tend to her injuries."

Cathode asked, "Doctor. How serious is she?"

The doctor explained, "Well, she's barely holding on, but we see that she broke her arm, and then a huge cut on her hip, followed by a dislocated right leg, broken in three places…"

Anode whispered, "Cathode… You don't think…"

Cathode replied, "The marks that were healed on her neck… It might be…"

Anode hugged Cathode, as Vega appeared, seeing a badly hurt Miyu. She said, as she leaned to her, "Miyu… What happened?"

Miyu was coming to, as Anode whispered, "Great… She's alive…"

Miyu coughed, as she was hurt, "Ungh… Lady… Vega…"

She coughed, as she held Vega's hand, "A… woman… stole the… Ty Gem…"

Vega asked, "What did she look like?"

Miyu replied, "I… don't remember… But… I remember she stripped her clothes… and showed… a red gem… darker than the one we have… Black hair… hostile eyes… glasses… and a sword…"

She passed out and collapsed. Anode shivered, "A gem… on her… OH, NO!"

Cathode whispered, "A Jewel Woman! It can't be!"

Vega said, as she consoled Miyu, "It's okay… You get some rest. What happened with the Ty Gem, we now know what is going on…"

Vega said to the girls, "Inform Tohka and Ginti. They need to know what happened."

Cathode said, "Yes."

They ran off, as Anode thought, "SHIT! I thought for sure we'd be rid of this KEION Bu Nightmare… but now it's arisen, again…"

They left the headquarters to find Tohka and Ginti, to tell them the horrible news.

* * *

Inside Mio's tomb, Saya told her master everything, as Mio prepared stone figures in the room. They were sculpted into two of his well-known slaves: Sonia Strumm and Geo Stelar.

Mio said, as she finished, "I see… A gem with unlimited power, and can never break… This gem is useful to me… this… Ty Gem, you call it?"

Saya kneeled to her, with nothing on, "Master… It was found in the labs, far away. I only obtained much information, but I need more time."

Mio said, "No matter. Perhaps I can manipulate this power. Whoever's race this belongs to, I do not mind using this gem, for my own evil deed. I can feel the power surging into me."

Saya suggested, "May I suggest that you use it as your battery? Your new Power Core."

Mio looked at the gem and replied, "No… I have better plans. Besides, I don't think it can fit my chest, to procure more power within me. If I were to harness this power, and learn of what's inside it, I can control this power, and use it to control its minions, from the inside."

"What if they know it's you?"

"They won't. They will think it's more of a phantom that did this… More of a curse, since they are powerless without it. O Ty Gem, you and I are going to make magic, together… Once I use my powers to crack the code, your unbreakable shell outside will serve me, as I take your endless supply, forever… And I may live… in a perfect eternal life… Whatever is inside, I will harness it into my own… I was once human, now of a perfect vessel… but not enough! I want this power… and this Ty Gem is mine… MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! AHHHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Saya bowed, as she said, "Lord Mio… I apologize for not controlling myself, when I want the woman's blood… I lost myself, since I want to taste her blood. I would make her our slave, and she would tell us everything."

Mio stated, "And why would we do that? Then, they would look for her… and find me from within. That would be too easy, would it, Kisaragi? Even if they knew, they cannot find me; not even these humans. I will handle my personal business, alone… while with the Ty Gem. You, however, rest up. Tomorrow, I want you to find another who knows the Ty Gem… And if he or she doesn't cooperate…"

She made a throat slit gesture and grinned evilly. Saya nodded and said, "Yes, master…"

Saya departed into the darkness, to slumber, as Mio held the Ty Gem near her bosom. She whispered, "More power… I want this power… Once I learn more… All I needed… Then, my perfect world… … …shall be realized…"

She cackled, as the lights went out, "And all will kneel… before Mio… MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT?" Tohka cried, "A VAMPIRE ATTACKED AUNT MIYU?!"

Anode and Cathode appeared to Ginti, Tohka, Sena, and Shiina, and told them what happened, last night.

Shiina whispered, "Like the night after… Miyu was attacked…"

Anode sobbed, "And what's worse off… Miyu broke her bones!"

Tohka asked, "Anode… Any idea what the vampire looked like?"

Anode shook her head, as Cathode said, "No… but from Miyu, it was a woman in a red gem on her chest, with long black hair and hostile eyes…"

Tohka seethed, "No… Oh, no, it can't be!"

Ginti asked, "What?"

Tohka sobbed, as she held herself, "Please… Don't let it be true… Please, don't let it be true…"

Shiina hugged Tohka, as Ginti asked her, "She knows, does she?"

Shiina asked Tohka, "You alright? Just tell them…"

Tohka sniffled, "That girl… The vampire… I met her before… Hostile eyes… black hair and glasses… She was once Saya Kisaragi… I met her, while you three were in the Rhombloid Research Lab, along with Shido. She was under control of them, wanting to take us alive… but… Shido killed her, after she turned me immobilized and frozen."

Shiina asked, "She didn't kill you?"

Tohka said, "It was never her intention… And all because of a man, dressed as a woman… that wanted us dead… Even created an android of me, to lure another prisoner."

Anode gasped, "MANIAC!"

Tohka said, "But lucky… Kisaragi can now rest in peace… But what I do not get is how this demon decided to revive her, out of nowhere? She's changed from android slave… to vampire slave!"

She growled, "This is _her_ doing!"

Shiina asked, "Sonia's doing? I know… Master Sonia must be stopped…"

Tohka growled, "No… Not Sonia… MIO!"

Shiina asked, "Huh? DIO?"

Ginti said, "Not DIO! MIO!"

She explained, "There is only _one_ vampire that could dare bring Saya Kisaragi back to life, and steal out Ty Gem – _Mio Akiyama_!"

Cathode gasped, "It all makes sense! We knew this nightmare is over, but… MIO'S ALIVE, ISN'T SHE?"

Tohka nodded, and wept, "This is horrible… I don't know what to do now… I thought it'd be over… But she has the Ty Gem, sent a slave to take it, and hid it from somewhere! We can't beat her! The last time we did it, Shiina died, along with Kurumi Tokisaki! And we were helpless… If MIO _is_ alive…"

Tohka was shaken, as she said, "Last time we saw her, she was consumed by Yui… only to protect us… But without Yui, we're helpless…"

Ginti said, "What can we do?"

Sena appeared, as she got off of her cellphone, "Tohka, Grandma Vega called me to hear the good news. Miyu's recovering, but barely. The bad news is that the vampire may return. Uncle Jack will take care of it."

Anode asked, "What about us? We can help!"

Sena said, "We can't. Too risky… Tohka's right. This MIO… she… If she is stronger than Ty Ko Ky, chances are that we're sitting ducks."

Tohka wept, as Sena and Shiina held her. Shiina said, "It's alright. Uncle Jack's got this."

Anode thought, as she looked on, "Wow… This is the first time I've seen Tohka Yatogami show weakness. She was right. Lan, Tohka, and all of us know of this demonic woman… and we couldn't lay a scratch on her. Now, with the adults to protect the labs and home, can they stop this demon? We can't…"

Tohka shivered, thinking, "I saw what happened to Kurumi, long ago, in Queen MIO's hands. She went through the afterimages, and easily slewed her, without a hint of stopping!"

Ginti whispered, "Tohka…"

* * *

That night, at the headquarters, Jack was waiting for Saya to appear, inside the laboratory. He was sitting alone in the room, as he said, "Hmm… Our guest should be here, any moment…"

He waited for a couple minutes, as he was sitting alone, concentrating and humming a bit. He then sensed a figure stepping into the building. He held his katana and said, "Hmm…"

 **SLASH!  
** He slashed at a lone table, and the table is sliced in half. Jack whispered, "Crafty… Even for a vampire, she is rather fast."

He looked around the room, and sensed behind him, as a shadow appeared towards him. He swung his blade at the shadow. But it vanished, before the blade struck. Jack growled, "What is this demon planning…"

Saya moaned, from in the room, "Jack… Jaaaaackkk…"

Saya appeared from by the window, to the left of him, as she pressed her bare chest onto the glass. Saya whispered, "You come to take my blood… Jack…"

She opened her eyes and smiled, "You want this, samurai?"

Jack cried, "YOU!"

 **SMASH!  
** Saya crashed into the window, topless and with her hair over her breasts. Saya hissed, as she was without her red gem. Mio had this planned, as she had Saya cover her red gem, to avoid being open. Jack held his sword and called, "I see… You're more than a vampire… but a succubus! I can tell from your feminine wiles and seductive charm! But now, you won't make me your slave."

Saya hissed, showing her fangs, "Ty Gem… I want information…"

Jack prepared, as he said, holding his katana, "This is for Miyu… Come to me, wielder of your blade, undead animatron!"

They clashed blades, as Saya slammed her elbow onto his face, as a Jack kicked her down. The continued to clash blades, as Jack thought, "She's good. How she is that strong, I will never understand. But I will avenge my sister!"

He swung low, but she jumped out of the way. They landed swords, and then Saya hissed demonically, as Jack swept her off her feet. Jack held the blade high and said, "No one will escape you… I know where your gem is… RIGHT THERE!"

He jabbed the sword down, but Saya blocked it with her sword. She pushed back and hissed, "No…"

She roared in a demonic cry, and pushed Jack off her. Jack landed on his knees and growled, "How did she-? She would've been dead, if she didn't react! How did she manage to-?"

Saya sat up and hissed, "Ty Gem… Information…"

Jack prepared and called, "Where did you keep it, you fiend? The Ty Gem is precious!"

Saya hissed and snarled. She roared, "TY GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!"

They continued to slash, as Jack was now losing fatigue. Saya giggled, "You're finished, samurai…"

 **SLASH!  
** Saya cried out, and slashed off Jack's left arm. Jack screamed in pain, as Saya pinned him down. She hissed, "Ty Gem… I want to know more… Powers… Abilities… Uncontrolled powers…"

Jack growled, "You… Even if you steal it… You're not worthy…"

Saya snarled, "Mm… then… Where is the Power Core? I long to make Gasai's mistake!"

Jack snarled, "You can never win! You may have the Ty Gem, but you are not worthy of it! You cannot tap into the powers, only given to chosen few. With your dark heart inside you, you will never unlock its full potential! You are NOT worthy… Vampire… You will suffer…"

Saya jabbed her sword onto his right shoulder, and hissed, showing her fangs, "Then… My master's orders… YOU… WILL DIE!"

She lunged into his neck, and was about to suck his blood.

"STOP!" A female voice called.

Saya turned to a woman in black hair and a purple kimono. She blasted a dark energy beam into her chest. Saya screamed, as her bare skin was burning, exposing her red gem. She stepped back, as the woman called out, "You will suffer to Ty Ko Ky, demon from hell!"

Jack moaned, "Tia…"

Tia prepared, as Saya hissed with her eyes hostile and red, oozing blood from her wounds. She snarled in a demonic screech. She screeched so loud that Tia & Jack were halted by the ultrasonic cries. Saya retreated through the window she came in, and retreated back to Mount Fuji, and MIO's crypt.

Tia groaned, "Ungh… Foul beast…"

Jack coughed blood and said, "It's alright… Sis… I can handle my own…"

Tia said, "Hang on, Jack. I'll send for help…"

She held up Jack's severed arm and reattached it, using her healing powers. Jack's arm is fully healed and whole, as Tia helped him up. She said, "This is all I can do, but you need rest…"

Jack groaned, "This vampire… She is… too strong…"

Tia nodded, "Tohka and Shiina told me… I had to come and help, in case this demon comes back…"

They left the lab, about to have Jack be treated to his injuries.

* * *

That night, Saya was lying naked on a stone table, hollering in pain, as Tia's blast to the chest was burning from her skin. She was succumbing to the pain, while strapped down on her wrists and legs.

MIO approached her and whispered, "Yes… Succumb to the pain… You did well… but you gave me more info… I am not worthy? BAH!"

Saya started to roar and hollered, while trying to escape. MIO removed her red gem, and Saya stopped moving. Her eyes went black and her body went limp. MIO's own Power Core shot out a blackish cloud of mist and healed up most of Saya's injuries. MIO said, "The power that you were blasted from severely damaged your body… beyond repairs… I have discovered that power… Desperate times… call for desperate measures… You shall have my coat of armor… my armor skin…"

She held up a saw and cut off Saya's head. She placed it in a small basket, and saw off Saya's parts, piece by piece, removing her arms, legs, upper body, lower body, and others. She then summoned two stone minions, Sonia and Geo, and said, "Strumm… Stelar… Take her to the Acclimatization Pool…"

The minions carried the pieces of Saya Kisaragi, and then she followed them to a huge room, deep below in the volcano.

 **XXXXX**

They arrived, as MIO tells her minions, "We are here…"

The room is with a spellbook on a pedestal, near a huge pool of molten hot magma, laced in ghostly shadows and blackish screams. MIO whispered, "Chuck her body in there…"

They threw Saya's entire body into the lava, and she started to melt away into the lava. MIO opened her book and whispered, " _Saya Kisaragi… Take my skin… Reborn from my image… and become impervious to any magical powers… This power… This Ty Ko Ky! It does not affect me! Saya Kisaragi!"_

Her arms raised up, as the shadows howled and screamed, in the glowing lava pool. She cried out, "YOU, SAYA KISARAGI! MELT AWAY IN THE SUMMONING POOL! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY PUPPET ON A STRING! YOU ARE NOW, AND ALWAYS, AND FOREVER, **MY EQUAL! ARISE, SAYA KISARAGI! ARISE, MY INVINCIBLE WARRIOR!** "

The magma bubbled and boiled, as Saya emerged from the boiling lava, unscathed and whole, completely demonic and hostile. Saya's Power Gem was resurrected inside her, in the shape of a red and black round diamond. MIO threw a magical dagger straight into the gem of Saya's. It bounced off, showing NO damage. MIO cackled, as she laughed, "EH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA! NOW, SAYA KISARAGI! NO LONGER ARE YOU IMPERVIOUS TO DAMAGE, AND THIS DAMNABLE TY KO KY!"

Saya stepped out of the lava pool, and then cackled, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She roared in a demonic howl, with her eyes turning black with red hostile pupils, and her teeth now razor-sharp and huge. She stopped, as she was leaking red tears from her eyes. MIO whispered, "As you were melting away, about to be reborn… I examined your old Power Core… The documents… They know who I am… and it was burned away, in your first battle… Do you remember what happened?"

Saya responded, "Your Power Core… a man stole it from your tomb… and claimed it for his organization… He has your diamond… your Power Core…"

"Elaborate, Saya."

She repeated a passage from the now-destroyed Fuji Gem documents:  
" _During an excursion inside the huge volcano, Mr. Kasai found a small red gem, as it was glowing in a dimmed power. We had no idea how the gem can produce this power, but we decided to keep it in our laboratories, to study this potent power…_ "

Saya stated, "The man… Kasai… _He_ stole your gem."

MIO smirked, "Excellent… Find this Kasai… and make him one of us… I will stay and study more on this Ty Gem. OH! And bring me his body, so he will tell me ALL the secrets…"

She hissed into her face, and licked her cheeks, "But remember… Become the hunter… Make this Kasai… _one of us…_ or don't come back, at all… Do not fail me…"

She groped her breasts and whispered, "Understand? If you fail to give me all the secrets of the Ty Gem, I will dip you into my pool… only you can't come back… BRING! ME! **KASAI!** "

The room went black, as Saya and Mio disappeared in the night. The lights in the room went back on, as Saya and MIO returned to their slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

At the clinic, Jack was being treated, as Tia was sitting beside him. Jack moaned, "I'm alright… But damn, that girl was tough…"

Tia said, "I know… I'm so sorry…"

Jack smiled, "No, don't be! You saved my butt from that vampire's evil thrall… But her ways of seduction are questionable. In any case, how did you show up?"

Tia said, "Tohka warned me… and I figured you need help."

He said, "Thanks…"

"Anytime. I don't want to see my own brother die, especially if our Ty Gem is stolen."

Jack held her hand and said, "You're right… We may need you, since I'm out…"

Tia replied, "Imagine… Two attacks in the same week. You and Miyu are badly hurt… but methinks I question Tohka's friends, and _their_ role in the situation."

 **XXXXX**

At the manor, Tohka was sitting in her bed, as she said to Anode and Cathode, "So now we know what we're up against… and I'm sorry that I was crying."

Anode said, "Yeah. But we know that MIO has returned… and she sent demon slaves to go after us… Even so, we're scared of what the vampire will do."

Cathode replied, "I can't believe that the KEION Bu that Lan and the others befriended a bunch of vampires… But I am quite perplexed… I'm scared picturing MIO, as she is now…"

She imagines an evil version of Mio Akiyama, with very long black hair, coated with snakes, and razor-sharp talons, wearing a revealing black gown.

Tohka said, as she lied down, "My mother will handle this. She is stronger than me, since Jack failed to stop her."

Anode smiled, as she lied with her, "Don't worry. You're in this matter, more than us. We'll help you stop MIO."

Cathode replied, "Never say never, friend."

They hugged her, as Tohka smiled, "I feel better already."

She asked, "Wait, where's Ginti?"

Anode sighed, "He said something about calling his friends to sleep for the night. He… kinda hates us, now…"

Tohka glared, "What did you do to him?"

Outside, Ginti was calling one of his friends, "Hello? Yes, Harada? Can you pick me up? I want to spend the night at you-. Uh… You're with who? Mayu Arita? Come on, man! Can't you two-? Ungh… Fine…"

He hung up and growled, "Well, I'm stuck with these Ty Ko Ky jerks. A gynoid vampire is the _last_ thing I want."

He went back in the mansion, as Kasai asked, "Excuse me, Ginti… Are you spending the night here? Lady Vega requests for your safety… now that we know the ordeal."

He sighed, "Like I have a choice?"

He went in, as he spent the night in the house.

 **XXXXX**

At Midnight, Saya suddenly appeared outside the mansion, as she hissed demonically. She went closer to the mansion, as she said, "He is in here…"

Her body was coated in shadows, back to being in stealth. She was now dressed in a dark black blouse and skirt, with her glasses on, and her hostile eyes flashed. She whispered, "Come on out… I know you are here… Kasai… You have… what I want…"

She looked around and hissed, "Hmm… He's not here… He is somewhere… I'll sneak in, and find him…"

As she walked around the house, surveying the place, slowly and steadily, Kasai was outside, talking to another agent, on the phone, having a lunch meeting.

"Yes, that's fine. We'll have a lunch meeting tomorrow, and discuss how to increase protection. Our organization is steadily being wounded, since the Ty Gem was stolen. Uh-huh… If you must. Right. ON you way. Goodnight."

He hung up, as he suddenly saw a shadowy figure walk around the house, searching. Saya stopped by the back door and whispered, coating herself in shadows, "I'll try the back way… He is located here…"

She approached the door and responded, "You shall be ours."

She reached for the doorknob, but Kasai held up his gun and cried, "NOT SO FAST!"

Saya stopped, as she turned to him, "Can I help you?"

He called out, "Who are you?"

She turned to him, as she said, "Silly human… Guns do not harm me…"

He roared out, "ANSWER ME!"

She replied, "If you must know… I am looking for something… But I want something else…"

She turned around and said, "Now… Step aside…"

He growled, "STOP!"

 **BANG!  
** He fired at her left leg, and she started to wince in pain. He said, "You're trespassing! Do not make me shoot you!"

Saya groaned, "You… You hurt me…"

She held her stance gingerly and moaned, "I came in-… I… for…"

 **BANG! BANG!  
** She was shot in the chest, as Kasai barked, "STAY DOWN!"

Saya was still standing, as she was croaking, "I… am… being… killed…"

Kasai gasped, "What is she? Could she be-?"

Saya snarled, "I'm… I'm…"

 **BANG!  
** He fired at her head and she dropped to the ground. She collapsed, as her eyes faded to black. Kasai said, "Good… The intruder is down…"

He put his gun away and approached the dead body. He said that the intruder is dead.

"Intruder is down. She must be the one that stole the Ty Gem. I better take her body to the labs, for more study."

He kneeled down and held her prone body. Saya's head lifted up, with an ice cold glare. Her left arm grasped onto Kasai's neck, as Saya cackled in a demonic laugh.

"URK! But… how?" He choked.

Saya held her free hand up and said, "Are these yours? It doesn't bother me…"

She held out her right hand, and she showed the bullets that Kasai fired. She threw them to the ground and hissed, "Uncalled for. But I told you… Guns don't work on me…"

Kasai gasped, "THE VAMPIRE! But how? I shot you full of holes, and you were wounded!"

Saya smirked, "Yes… But I pretended to be injured… You think mortal bullets can stop me? Magical bullets don't work on me, either… My master and I are invincible…"

She kept her grip, as Kasai was losing his breath. She stood up, as he was kneeling down. She smirked, "It looks like _I'm_ the one who will standing, while you _stay down_ …"

Kasai could not respond, as Saya glared at him, "Look into my eyes… Who are you?"

He kicked her off of him, releasing her grip. He launched at her, about to tackle her down, but Saya prepared. She slammed him down with a swift kick. He was easily pinned down, as she hissed, "Now… What is your name? Are you… Kasai?"

Kasai replied, as he was down, "Ungh… … …Why do you want to know?"

Saya hissed in a demonic snarl, as her foot pinned down his chest, like a 10,000 pound weight. She hissed, "Well, are you?"

He was struggling, as he reached for his gun, on the ground. Saya pierced the gun with her sword, and snarled, "Tell me…"

He replied, "Ungh…"

 **XXXXX**

Inside Mount Fuji, MIO was being polished by her minions, rubbing cloth all over her bare supple skin. She was sitting in her throne, as she sensed Saya. "Kisaragi! Enter!"

Saya appeared, with an injured Kasai, on a leash. Saya replied, "I found him…"

MIO then asked, "Why the leash?"

Saya smirked, "A bad dog… should be punished by _your_ hand… _He_ stole your Power Core, milady… This… is Kasai…"

MIO grinned, as she halted Geo & Sonia. She then stood up and whispered, "Unbind him…"

The leash vanished, as Kasai was on his knees, badly hurt. He growled, "You… demonic vampire…"

MIO boomed, "I am… MIO AKIYAMA! I am a Jewel Woman, the master of my race, and all but a goddess of the Fuji Gems!

She approached him, slowly walking to the injured agent, with her feet clicking on heel and toe. She grabbed his shirt and hissed, "You dare take my Power Core… disturbed my sleep… cause danger to your pitiful race… use your magic to stop me, only to realize that my enchantment is without defiance!"

Kasai groaned, "Your… Power-."

She slapped him, and then smirked, "No matter… I have what you were hunting for… THIS!"

She showed the Ty Gem, which was held in her right hand. She grinned, "You want this… I want to learn of its true power and nature, and how to use it. Your colleagues say that I am not worthy, but all I ask is this… I want _everything_ about the Ty Gem, right now… Otherwise, you can join the rest of your agents of Ty Ko Ky, under the _Curse of Mio_ …"

He gagged, "ungh… I won't… tell you… anything…"

She smirked, "That's too bad… Since we're alone now, I believe you and I will… _cooperate_ …"

She offered to him, "Pledge your loyalty to me, and I will make you understand, in more ways than one! In return, I want information on the Ty Gem… only then I may let you live…"

She smirked, "But first, I have a question… … …Why did you steal my Power Core, and disturb my slumber?"

Saya replied, "He's told me everything, Master… This man stole your Power Core, because of your past accomplishments."

MIO smirked, "Hmm… I do not recall. All I remember, last time, that I eliminated this Tokisaki brat and turned her into ashes."

Saya said, "He won't talk."

MIO growled, "You… You won't talk?"

Kasai groaned, "I told her that I am the one that stole your Power Core. But I am sworn to a secret! And I will never tell you about the Ty Gem… EVER! I will _never_ join you… you demonic woman…"

MIO grinned, as Sonia and Geo chuckled, "Really? You defy me, after I offered you a request… But is it you that stole my red Power Core, in the first place? I believe so…"

Kasai was still kneeled down, badly injured, and replied, "You will never make me talk… You temptress from the volcano…"

MIO kneeled to him and whispered, "I want you to tell me _everything_ about this gem. Try and take it… if you can… You're already wounded from the arms, after my minion shattered your shoulders."

Kasai's arms were immovable, as she said, "Now… I'm giving you one last chance… If you won't tell me about the Ty Gem _and_ who you pilfered my beautiful red Power Core, then I won't be responsible for what I'm about to do to you, next…"

She stood up and placed the Ty Gem on the table, and then said, "Now then… What are the secrets behind the Ty Gem? What sort of power does it hold, and is it potent? I wish to use this power, to learn more… and study this unlimited power inside this fluorite rock… so that I use it for my own power. I am but once a nice woman, only for romance to be shattered, in front of me. No many can marry me, anymore… for I care for my minions… no matter who or what they are… If this Ty Gem makes me unworthy… then I deem _you_ unworthy… And being _useless_ means on penalty in my hands: **_Death!_** "

Her blue eyes shone, as she hissed to him, "Kasai… The secrets of the Ty Gem… You will tell me them… **NOW!** "

Kasai bowed his head in shame and whispered, "Grr… Alright… I will only tell you the history of this Ty Gem. You, Mio Akiyama, if that's your real name… want to know about the Ty Gem, you will know everything. But only… ONLY… if you let me go…"

MIO smirked, as she said, "I'm listening…"

Kasai told MIO everything about the Ty Gem, including its origin, being founded by a man, long ago, in Egypt. The gem was later given to Queen Virgo, Vega's ancestor. Mio was told everything, as she grinned, "I'm intrigued… This is the power of the Ty Gem? Hmm… I like it…"

She turned to Kasai and said, "An ancestor of your boss, Vega… I am flattered… She started this whole ordeal… You, Ty Ko Ky Man…"

She kneeled to him, "Thank you…"

She removed her dark blue gem that she is powered by and held the Ty Gem into her chest intent. She planted it on, as she said, "Witness it, Kasai… I have your gem… within me…"

Her body was coated in a purplish aura, as she moaned, "OOH! This… This is so… Aaaaaaaah…"

Kasai roared, "NO! YOU MADNESS!"

The surge of energy faded, as MIO replaced the blue gem inside her and said, "It's inside… I only snagged a portion of it… If I were to use it as my power core, it'll be a bit uneasy… Besides… what's a tad bit power… when you can have… **_ALL OF IT?_** "

She grabbed his neck, and roared in a demonic cry, showing her vampire fangs. She gnashed into Kasai's neck, as he screamed from within the caverns. His screams echoed the tomb, as MIO had everything she needed. Now, all that's left is to grab the Power Core that Vega has.

* * *

The next morning, Vega was upstairs, looking around the lobby. She called, "Kasai? Mr. Kasai!"

She thought, "Strange… He is nowhere to be found…"

Slade asked, "What troubles you, my dear?"

"Kasai's not shown up, since last night. I want to ask if the vampire shown up, yet."

"Maybe he's tired."

"You're right… Mr. Kasai needs to focus!"

She went downstairs, as Ginti asked, "Hey… What's going on? You're being loud!"

Vega smiled, "Good morning, Mr. Ginti. I have a favor to ask. Will you locate Kasai for me?"

"The big guy in shades? What happened?"

Vega explained that Kasai has not shown up, since last night. He was scheduled to guard the red gem in her basement. Slade says that he'll watch the gem, today. Ginti agrees, as he said, "Alright… But only because I was turned down, last night… by friends of mine… I'll find the guy for you…"

He yelled, "Hey, Anode! Cathode! Get your asses down here!"

Anode yawned, as Cathode rubbed her eyes, "Ungh… What is it, Ginti?"

Ginti said, "Get dressed! We have to find the bodyguard, of this place…"

Vega explained, "Kasai is missing, and I believe he is loafing about… But he has been my trusted agent, since day one. Where could he have gone to?"

Anode nodded, "Uh… Okay…"

They went to Ginti and said, "I met him, last night. I know what he looks like. We'll find him, outside. Come on."

They left the house, searching for Kasai. Vega felt worried. Slade held her and said, "It's alright, my dear. He'll show up."

Vega said, "Yeah."

He went downstairs to guard the Fuji Gem, as Vega sat on the couch, feeling dejected. She was upset that Jack and Miyu were attacked by the same vampire, and now, Kasai has been missing, since last night.

 **XXXXX**

They were outside, as Ginti, Anode, Cathode, Tohka, Shiina, and Sena were looking around the yard. They returned by the front door, as Sena asked, "How was it? Did you find him?"

Anode shook her head, "No. You?"

Shiina replied, "We checked every room… even downstairs in the basement…"

Sena said, "We can't find Mr. Kasai."

They were worried, as Ginti said, "So… Do you know what happened?"

Tohka whispered, as she was scared, "I don't know… But what happened to him? Did he get-?"

She gasped, "No… NO, it's not-."

Tohka was frightened completely, as she sensed Kasai's presence. She went to a small spot in the backyard, and gasped. Shiina sniffled, "Blood. No… It can't be true…"

Anode hugged Ginti, as Cathode whispered, "No… You don't think-?"

Tohka dropped to her knees and was completely shaken. She whispered, "MIO… She… She had a vampire kill Kasai… It's… It's over… She's won…"

Shiina cried, "UNACCEPTABLE! What's gotten into you, Tohka?"

Tohka held herself and sobbed, "No… Kasai… KASAI IS DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

The others are confused, as Tohka started to break down in tears. Shiina said, "No, never. There's no way Kasai would be dead. Mother is already having herself and the agents hunt down Kasai's whereabouts."

Tohka was crying, as Ginti asked, "Uh… What's wrong with her?"

Shiina said, "Nothing. Take her to her room. We will report all this to Grandma Vega. We'll keep searching, if you like."

Ginti said, "Alright."

They continued searching, as Sena asked, "You don't believe that-."

Shiina said, "No. I don't. Kasai might've fought off the vampire… but disappeared, after being completely wounded."

Sena thought, as she looked at the manor, "I'm more worried about Tohka…"

They went inside to tell Vega the news. After that, the search continued on, as every agent in Ty Ko Ky was looking for Kasai, who has gone missing. But unknowingly, Tohka _was_ right. And somehow it shattered her, from inside.


	7. Chapter 7

All around Japan, Ty Ko Ky agents were on a huge county-wide hunt for Kasai, who vanished from the sight, after he was brutally attacked. The agents kept looking, only to find nothing. This would confirm that Kasai has indeed gone missing or has been presumed dead. This was grave news, concerning each member… including Tohka.

* * *

Tohka was lying in bed, as she was whispering in fear, "Mio… Mio… I… This world is doomed…"

She kept speaking in whispers, as Shiina felt her forehead. She said, "A doctor was just here, as it all happened…"

Ginti, Anode, and Cathode were in Tohka's room, as well, as Shiina explained, "After she cried, she suddenly started to break down. It's because of something she didn't want to talk about."

Sena said, "Perhaps her last meeting with this vampire, MIO."

Tohka hyperventilated, as she whispered, "NO… Mio… Mio… Mio… It's over… She won… Mio's alive… Mio's alive… We're doomed…"

Sena said, "First, the Ty Gem is stolen, and now, Mr. Kasai…"

Anode said, "Poor Tohka… She repeats every word she knows…"

Ginti asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Anode said, "All she says is _Mio, The world is doomed, it's over, she won, Mio's alive, no hope, no life, I can't beat her,_ and _help me_."

Tohka repeated, "Help me… … … Help me… … … Help… me… … Help… … me… Help… Me…"

Cathode said, "She's like a robot."

Anode stopped her, "UH-UH-UH!"

Cathode said, "Sorry… But I mean, more of a broken toy robot… Not that _other_ robot…"

Shiina sighed, "She's not a robot… It's not just her fears… it's a fever. She suddenly has a sort of traumatic fever…"

Sena said, "Even worse… It's burning…"

Tohka was still shaking, as Sena whispered to her, "Tohka… … … It's okay. You're upset. He'll come back…"

Tohka whimpered, as she kept repeating her words, "No life… No hope… She's won… Mio's alive… No… I can't… beat her… I can't beat her…"

Sena bowed her head and said, in sadness, "She's hopeless."

Shiina said, "She'll be back. She'll come to."

They left the room, as Sena shut the door. Tohka remains completely shattered and hurt, repeating every word.

Outside her room, Sena said, "We can't save her… I don't know what is wrong with her!"

Ginti asked, "It has to be about MIO. What can we do?"

Shiina replied, "I don't know… We know the story behind it… But it was long ago, I was killed by Origami, under Sonia's evil spell… All I remembered that I was in Tohka's arms, dying… and that was it… Tohka and Lan survived, escaped with Yui… but…"

Sena said, "You're worried for her, aren't you?"

Shiina replied, "I don't know… But I know one thing… I have to go see him… I have to find Lan Hikari and tell him…"

Sena barked, "NO! At this hour, and while your sister is lying in bed, traumatized that Mr. Kasai might be dead? You're nuts!"

Anode said, "Even if you find him… He's… He's unhappy…"

Cathode replied, "We tried calling him, texting to him, and even wanting to go out on dates… But he didn't answer them back!"

Anode whispered, "Lan…"

Shiina said, "Why not?"

Anode replied, "Yui was sent away… by Lan. He's lost her, after they escaped Mio."

Shiina asked, "Where?"

Anode said, "No idea… a cavern in Fuji Forest…"

Sena whispered, "Fuji… Mount Fuji… Fuji Forest… You don't think there's a connection."

Ginti said, "Even if it was true, Yui is never coming back."

He explained to Shiina and Sena about everything that happened, while Shiina was dead. He said that Mio was the true master of the KEION Bu, or Jewel Women, and that Yui stayed in Fuji Forest, as sort of a protection ward.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Mount Fuji, MIO held both a yellow Power Core and the Ty Gem together, as she was studying the powers of each, so she can use its power. MIO growled, as she was curious.

"Hmm… This power, I want more… It's not enough, but I will have this power… Having to use it as my own Power Core battery… it's too strong. But if I were to use this, harness my energy, and create duplicates, out of the Ty Gem's powers, I will have created perfect batteries."

Saya appeared to her, as she whispered, "Master, what are you doing with a Power Core?"

MIO said, "Observing it. See, Kasai has done me proud, learning of this Ty Gem, and telling me everything. While Sonia and Geo are preparing his boudoir, I want to have more of this power, and create more Power Cores."

Saya said, "You should fuse with your Power Core, milady. You will have unlimited power, if you fuse with your Power Core with the Ty Gem. And then, you are forevermore a goddess…"

MIO replied, "No… My Power Core is fine, thank you. The Red Gem, my Power Core he pilfered, may be the key. If I were to crack this egg open, and mix with my powerful batteries…"

She grinned, "Once I have mastered what the Ty Gem can do, and can even harness its unlimited energy, I can create superpowerful Power Cores… perfected by me! They will be indestructible, and makes the user who wears them invincible! NO battery life, NO fatigue, NO repairs, NO damage, and NO sleep! In short, a Power Core that gives slaves and myself… **_immortality_**! If I were to create that, with the red gem and my Ty Gem – _MY_ Ty Gem – and master its abilities, the perfect world will be hand, and NO ONE can stop me, for I am going to surpass robot-kind… No longer a helpless android girl, destined for a boyfriend… No longer a power-hungry vampire, served to drink blood… NO…"

She boomed, "I… will become… A GODDESS! IMMORTAL! AND THE FACE OF CHAOS AND ANARCHY! A perfect world is what I desire the most; even if I have to become a one-woman _Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse,_ to achieve it! With the powers of the Ty Gem and Power Core, I will become a **GOD!** "

She the realized, as she growled, "Hmmm…"

Saya said, "You are aware… Master, what if they find out about you?"

MIO said, "They already have… But they have no clue where I am… Even if they do find me, I'll be nothing but a ghost. Power I hold is infinite, while Ty Ko Ky is useless against me… Yes… I remember that this girl, _Tohka Yatogami_ , even chose to flee… Ty Ko Ky agents cannot best us… We are stronger than her or any agents…"

She held up a white crystal and saw a glimpse of Tohka, lying her bed, all alone, with her eyes dilated and her skin pale and rotting, with flies over it. She said, "This is a vision of what's to come, Kisaragi… I sense that this Tohka girl is now useless to help… She's easy prey, and helpless against me… No one can save her or the Ty Ko Ky now. She's too traumatized over what happened that day… I killed Kurumi Tokisaki, in front of her eyes, and she was pleading to Lan to retreat. They _were_ fortunate to escape, if it weren't for YUI… the safeguard that stopped me from achieving my dreams. But she's not here now… Slumbering in Fuji Forest, where she belongs… She stopped me from killing Lan and Tohka… and achieving MY PROMISE of a Perfect World!"

She grinned, as she placed the crystal down, "Yui's gone… because she is at rest… slumbering for years on end, breaking the heart, beyond repairs, of the one, Lan Hikari… No woman can ever love him, again… His global movement for _Love and Peace_ is now a façade. Lan is heartbroken, because **_I DID ALL THAT!_** "

She cackled, "I ruined Lan Hikari's happiness… ALL ME! I ruined Lan Hikari's life, and now Tohka Yatogami's life… THEY ARE DOOMED BY MY CURSE! This is what happens when you defy my Perfection!"

Saya bowed, as she said, "If that is true, I will kill Tohka Yatogami, right now, while she is helpless and weak… I have powers, like you, milady… and I will suck her blood and take her rotting corpse to you, my master… Let me kill… Tohka Yatogami… for you…"

Saya grinned, as MIO held Saya's cold body. She whispered, "No… It's too soon… The damage is already done… She'll be long dead, before we could strike now… She did it to herself. Her soul is tattered… witnessing the death of her sister _and_ Kurumi… by _my hands_ … and no one can save her. Even if the Ty Ko Ky tries to stop me, my power is twice as strong, NO ten times as strong! My power is unmatched! I would've killed Lan and Tohka sooner, if Yui hadn't stopped me!"

She and Saya liplocked, as Saya moaned, "What can we do, Master? We can't fight them?"

"Not yet, my slave…" she licked her face, "We're going to wait… Once the domino effect begins on the Ty Ko Ky, Queen Virgo's child… It will self-destruct, within our very eyes… Vega… the blood I sucked from Kasai… to the head of the Ty Ko Ky… her name is Vega… and by the powers I have received from Kasai, taking his blood, she is Virgo's long successor…"

Saya smirked, groping her waist, "And I suppose that we cannot kill her, either…"

"No… Not quite yet…" MIO blushed, "We lie back, relax…"

She kissed her neck, from her neck wounds, and whispered, "And wait… as the carnage begins…"

They dropped to the floor and started to makeout. They continued on, until it was time to sleep.

* * *

That night, Tohka was sleeping, as she was moaning and groaning, tossing in her sleep, "Mio… ungh… We have to… beat her… Mio…"

She was still sleeping, as a window opened from her room, and out appeared Shiina, in glowing red eyes. She called to Tohka, "Sister…"

Tohka asked, as she woke up, "Shiina? Are you-?"

She gasped, as she saw Shiina, in red eyes, and covered in blood. She sobbed, as she moaned, "Tohka… Help me… I am…"

Then, Shiina's body was ripped open by a figure in black hair and a black jumpsuit. She was torn in half, as Tohka shrieked, "SHIINAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

MIO appeared to Tohka, as lights engulfed the room. Shiina, Sena, Miyu, Jack, Kasai, Tia, Slade, and Vega were all lying in Tohka's room, in a bloody mess. Tohka whimpered, "No… You… You monster!"

MIO held up the Ty Gem and whispered, "And I suppose… you wanted _this_?"

Tohka was too shaken to retaliate, as MIO grinned, "Ty Ko Ky… dead… and **BY MY HANDS!** "

She lunged at Tohka, in a demonic howl, as Tohka shrieked,  
" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She sat up in her bed, as sweat dripped down her body, and was pale, frightened by her nightmare. She held herself, and did not say a word. She was whispering the same words as before.

"Mio… Mio… Mio's alive… … … It's already over… … … No man can marry me, now…"

She sobbed, as she held her face, weeping, "Sh-, Shido… Where are you, Shido? I'm scared…"

She started to cry, as Tia appeared to her room. She asked, "Tohka… Baby, are you okay?"

Tohka whimpered, as she hugged Tia, "Mom! Mommy!"

She blubbered, as Tia comforted her, "Oh, there, there… Shh, shh, shh… It's okay… I'm here…"

Tohka was sniffling, as she whispered, "Mom… What'll I do? My friends… I sent them… to their deaths… I had a horrible dream… You, my sisters, my family… everyone… dead…"

Tia wiped her tears and said, "It's alright. It is a horrifying moment to endure, but I am still with you…"

Tohka sobbed, "Mom… … … Am I weak?"

Tia said, "Why?"

Tohka sobbed, "Just say it, Mom! Am I weak? I am not strong… against them… Just say so! Am I really-?"

Tia held her and said, "Tohka Yatogami, shame on you! Ty Ko Ky Warriors are strong! And _you_ are strong. They are never weak… and YOU, Tohka, are strong… I don't ever say that you're weak… Because you're strong."

"I'm… I'm strong?"

"Yes…"

Tohka shouted, "How can I be strong? I can't even beat a vampire!"

She wept, "Even against these vampires… I know you don't believe me… but… I almost left Lan Hikari dead… but I lost Shiina… only to bring her back…"

Tia said, "She's already back… And that wasn't your fault… You held your own, and you chose the right way out, because you knew that you're fighting in a battle that you can't win. We will find that fiend and the Ty Gem, and we'll do it together… Never give up."

She held her and said, "You can never give up. We will find the Ty Gem, and the person that stole it from you…"

"But… Kasai…"

"He'll turn up, eventually…"

"I don't want to know… He's dead…"

"Tohka, he's not dead… He'll turn up, eventually, and I want you to stop moping!"

She hugged her and said, "I love you. We all do… The family stays together, and we will defeat this enemy, together… as a family. Ty Ko Ky is family… in our powers, but mostly in our hearts…"

Tohka started to cry, as she whimpered, "Thank you… Thank you, Mother…"

She was crying, as Tia patted her back. Outside her room, Sena and Shiina heard everything, as they were dejected and sad. Shiina sniffled, as she said, walking with her, "Sena… I know exactly what must be done…"

She said, "Tomorrow morning… I have to find him… Ginti and the girls… they can handle themselves…"

Sena asked, "What will you do?"

Shiina whispered, "I'm going to find, Lan Hikari…"

She walked to her room, as Sena was worried. She called, "Shiina! I'm coming with you! I want to meet with this Lan Hikari…"

Shiina said, as she was upset, "I'm sorry, Sis… But… This is one mission I'll do… _myself_ …"

She went back in her room, as Sena felt upset, too. She thought, "Now I _am_ worried… Shiina to find Lan Hikari, herself? I'm happy Tohka's okay… but…"

* * *

The next day, Shiina had left to find Lan Hikari. While she was gone, the red gem in the basement started to glow lightly.

"Mio… Mio…" A ghostly wail appeared from the gem, as a hand suddenly started to spawn out.

"MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" The ghostly wail became a howl.

A figure appeared from in the gem and was howling MIO's name.


	8. Chapter 8

The gem continued to shine, as a figure emerges from the gem. She was wearing a witch's hat and a black gown. She groaned, as she dropped to the floor, emerging from the red Fuji Gem. She complained, "Ungh… Trapped in this gem… for thousands of years… and I get to witness drama unfold… Mortals… They are all the same… I had a beautiful rest, and this… this… _pretender_ … She takes _my_ throne!"

She dusted herself off, as she sighed, "Well, now that I am free… I can move on to greater plans… for starters… How to _deal_ with this despicable android… this… _abomination to mankind_!"

She then sensed a figure coming this way, "Huh? I sense someone… Oh… She is beautiful… Is she?"

Vega opened the door, as she called out, "Hello? Who's there?"

The girl cried, as she hid behind the display case, "AAAAAAGH! LIGHT-LIGHT-LIGHT!"

She remained hidden, as she thought, "Huh? I thought I heard a voice… Hello? Who's there? Huh?"

The princess remains hidden in the shadows, as she whispered, "If I show myself… I'd be a danger… Plus, it's daylight out, and I cannot stand the sun…"

She pumped her fists and said, "Okay! No pressure… I was in this gem, and I have but one thing to do…"

She appeared behind Vega and held her hands out. She chanted in a whisper, in foreign tongue, and her eyes shone red. Vega turned around and gasped, seeing the little girl. But she was caught in the spell of the witch. Vega was frozen in place, as she said, "Perfect… I may need you, madame… Did you steal my gem, from inside the volcano?"

She struggled, as Vega moaned, "Are you… here to… help me?"

"Help you?" The witch asked.

Vega's body was emitted in a crystal red glow, as the witch snickered, "He-he-he-he-he-he-he-he-he…"

Vega tries to resist, but her power was strong. The witch cackled, "You… have my gem… you old hag… I have you… my pretty… NO ONE steals from my lair! EHHHHH, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!"

Vega was holding herself, as she pleaded, "Wait… … …You don't understand… Yes, I stole your gem… but…"

The witch seethed, as Vega cried, "AAAGH! You have… to trust me!"

"Trust you?"

"Yes… Only please do not hurt… my family…"

The witch snickered, "And what makes you think I can believe you?"

She continued to make her hex, as she whispered, "Old lady… You have stolen my gem… And I had such moments in peace… MIO!"

"WHO?"

Vega's legs were turned to stone, as the witch hissed, "DON'T PLAY DUMB! How dare you take my throne, you pretender!"

Vega was halfway to stone and moaned, "No… Please… I am not… this MIO… I am… … …Vega…"

The witch said, "Never heard of you. I'm cursing you… Turn to stone, forever!"

"You're a vampire android, you fiend! YOUR KIND! YOU CANNOT WIN!" Vega shrieked, "YOU DID THIS, YOU MONSTER! You took Kasai… You evil demo-!"

Vega was turned to stone, as the witch smiled, "My job is done… Now, to wait by nightfall and-."

She realized, as she thought, "Android? Did she just call-? Did-? Did I just-?"

She giggled in blushes, "Uhhhhhh… Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… So, she was telling the truth…"

The witch giggled, as she apologized, "Sorry, Miss Vega…"

The door opened again, as Slade appeared. He gasped, "NO! VEGA!"

The witch retreated behind the stone Vega, "AAAAGH! LIGHT-LIGHT-LIGHT!"

Slade gasped, as he whispered, "No… _You_ did this?"

The witch hollered, "WILL YOU SHUT THE DAMN DOOR? I HATE LIGHT!"

Slade shut the door, as he cried, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?"

The witch pleaded, "It… It was a mistake! Forgive me! I thought you were her! Give me a second, sir…"

She raised her hands up and turned Vega back to normal. She said, as she was tired out, "Sorry…"

Slade caught Vega in his arms, and then hugged her. She coughed, as she moaned, "You damn demon…"

The witch bowed and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't know… You called me an android… But I am _not_ an android…"

She added, "But I _am_ a vampire… Only, I am here to offer your help…"

She then winked, "And you have my word… I won't harm your family, in any way…"

Vega said, "Good… I'm glad you're listening. Now, let's talk in my office…"

The witch screamed, as she magically locked the door, "NO!"

She panicked, as she added, "Uh, n-no… Do you know what time it is?"

Slade said, "About 11…"

The witch barked, "I'm a vampire, losers! What part of vampires hate sun do you _not_ understand?"

Slade said, "Sorry… We didn't know…"

Vega replied, "Release us from your captivity, at once!"

The witch said, "If I am willing to help you, will you not harm me, in any way?"

Vega snarled, "You do NOT harm my family…"

The witch giggled, "You have my word. We speak here, alone…"

She explained, as she was sitting on the display case, holding the red gem:  
"Well, this gem… I am from in here… which my powers are kept in solitude. You see, I was kept in here, as a home to my magical source. However, I am a friendly witch. I treat people with the Curse of Fuji, and I give them the hexes that haunt them so. But I only harm them, when they don't treat me with respect, and that they are always mean to me. DO NOT judge me, because I am a small vampire girl…  
You see, I'm more than a little vampire… I'm an heiress to my family… I am a princess. My mother was the Queen of the Fuji Kingdom, a vast town of friendly vampires and witches, who only appear near the Fuji Forest and Mount Fuji. We were a friendly race, and we act hostile, if disturbed or mistreated. We are a friendly sort. That is… until that old hag came to our race… and ruined my legacy… with technology… Abominations of science and humanity… I am referring to your race of female android, powered by the Fuji Power Cores… your _Jewel Women,_ if you will…"

Vega asked, "Huh? You knew who you were?"

The witch bowed and took the gem and placed it in her pocket, "The latest of my kind, in a long 5,000 year race. Me, I'm just a little girl, at the age of 16… hundred. That's my current age… I was princess, and was next in line for throne, at the tender age of 66!"

She complained, "And these monsters that were created with chrome, steel, wires, silicon, yak's hair, and pure electricity, like my great-great cousin Victor von Frankenstein… and ruin my chance for the throne."

Slade asked, "I don't understand. Why are you mad at the android vampires, for taking your throne?"

The witch said, "Well, it's this way… When I was only 66, and don't let this cute girl body fool you, being I am _Forever-11_ , I was the princess of my race, and I was next in line for the throne, for my father, the King."

She walked around the room and barked, "But this demonic spirit named Ikara Tokisaki stole the livelihood of the gem power, by usurping and perverting my presence. When most of my Fuji Gems were harbored, my race was doomed to be extinguished! So, we did what we had to do… To ensure that my race lives on, forever… We imprisoned ourselves inside these gems. Most of my race is inside the gem, but very few, including my father, were killed, bathed in the glorious sunlight… and turned to ashes…"

She hissed, as her eyes went demonic, "And you see why most of your friends are engulfed in our vampirism… We only did it to _destroy_ Tokisaki's slaves… only to be manipulated by her evil hand, and we beckoned to her call. I… was one of those that we're taken… but chose to be buried inside the sacred volcano, Mount Fuji."

Slade gasped, "You would do that?"

The witch smiled, "That I would… but only to Ikara Tokisaki's followers… The tainted kind…"

Vega asked, "I want to know… The Ty Gem, my gemstone… Do you know of the gem?"

The witch asked, "You mean the pathetic little gemstone of fluorite?"

She nodded, "I know of your gem, which holds the power of revival, for second chances… and for ultimate power to the worthy. How do I _not_ know about your gem? My race heard of your gem, and we respect that, since my father knows of Queen Virgo."

Vega asked, "You? You knew of my ancestor?"

"A humble woman is she… My father, King Rumin, admired her ways of a good heart… and they met in a beautiful souk in Egypt… seeing eyes on each other. But my father admires the Ty Gem, but he wouldn't take it, being his race is immortal vampires. But are of no harm, since we're a peaceful race. I, however, think that you want me to say that I took your gem, you're sadly mistaken. I have no use for your Ty Gem… And by the way, why would I take your Ty Gem, if I was imprisoned in this Fuji Gem?"

Vega said, "I see… You were there, when we were researching your, uh, nesting grounds… This Fuji Power Core… You knew of who stole our Ty Gem?"

The witch said, "Yes. She goes by the name, Lana Mitsuki… But her alias doesn't fool me, by the powers of gem. Her _real_ name is Yuno Gasai, and she's pure evil! I read in her mind, and she's nothing but a mere animatronic puppet… for Ikara Tokisaki's evil genius! Ikara knew of this MIO woman… this vampire gynoid…"

She roared, "That is because she's part-human, part-android, and part-vampire… and 100% Tokisaki Blood!"

Vega and Slade were astonished, as the witch smirked, "That's right… MIO, Mio Akiyama, or Queen Mio… call her whatever you like… But she was created by that same woman… Ikara Tokisaki… An android that is NOT JUST powered by the Power Core, but of pure hate, vampire blood, Tokisaki DNA, and an unquenchable thirst for the _perfect world!_ A world that Tokisaki wants… manned by humanity, controlled by machines. Sentient beings becoming slaves to her rule… and Ikara created Mio… to become her successor!"

Vega was astonished, as she was amazed by the revelation, "So… Ikara Tokisaki… created an android of herself?"

"And of a spitting image. Mio looked like a 16-year old Ikara Tokisaki… only this MIO is corrupt with hatred and greed! I've read her, and that she is given the name Mio Akiyama… as a fake codename! Science makes me sick! MIO's real name is Fiona Mar, and was created to be Ikara's true daughter and heiress!"

She then said, "And now that Fiona… NO! MIO, as she is NOW called… has reawakened, because the man named Kasai has freed me from her guard and imprisonment. That is, until I met you… I wish to help you, and end this nightmare of Tokisaki, once and for all, preventing any further successors from continuing the Tokisaki Bloodline; even if there are more androids that want to enslave or exterminate humanity!"

Vega asked, "Wait… Just what are you?"

The witch bowed and said, "I am the daughter of King Rumin… My name is Princess Roz."

Vega said, "Princess Roz, I am flattered and intrigued by your offer to assist. My husband and I wish to help you… We stop this MIO and save humanity… and what's left of your race."

Roz asked her, as she was annoyed, "Hunh? A moment ago you said that this is a bunch of nonsense!"

Vega replied, "I am convinced now… Everything about the Fuji Gem, and how MIO stole our Ty Gem, using vampire androids… I admit that it's nonsense, but after hearing the truth from a cute vampire girl, my family will help you."

Roz smiled and giggled, "Oh, thank you, Lady Vega!"

She then said, "And do not worry… I'll bring you no harm to your family…"

Her body shone a crystalized glow and said, "But… this information is kept between us… everything… I will play behind the scenes, to avoid being spotted. But I will come to you, during the night. This basement is too cool! So murky and dark, reminds me of home~!"

Vega and Slade were immovable, as he gasped, "No! She wouldn't… She's frozen us!"

Roz smirked, as she held the gem to them, "I never said you'd leave, scot-free. You set me free after you kept me away from this MIO creature. So, to you…"

 **FLASH!  
** Vega and Slade were standing in place, as they were blinded by a huge flash of red light. Their eyes were blank and colorless, and their bodies were pale and white. Roz spoke, "Who is your master?"

Vega and Slade spoke, "Princess Roz… We obey… Master…"

Roz smiled, as she raised her arm up, unlocking the door, "Good. Tell them how to stop MIO, and nothing else. You may go."

Vega and Slade walked back to the door and left the basement. Roz magically produced a huge wooden casket and said, "Ah… My old Birchwood sleeping bag… Until night falls, I shall rest here… Anyone who disturbs me… well, be ye friend or foe…"

She shut the casket tight and went into a deep slumber.

Vega and Slade returned upstairs, as Sena asked, "Grandma Vega, Grandpa Slade, what were you doing down there, this early?"

Vega spoke in a mesmerized voice, "No time… family meeting now…"

She cleared her throat and said, "AHEM! I mean, we must meet. The family _and_ your friends. I believe I understand everything about what Tohka said."

Sena asked, "Uh… Is something wrong with you?"

Vega huffed, "Do not talk to your grandmother like that!"

Slade responded, "Easy, my dear. Summon the others. We must talk in Vega's office."

They walked together, as Sena was befuddled, "Strange… They're speaking almost like their possessed… What could it be? This family has gone weirder, since the Ty Gem was stolen."

* * *

At the apartment complex, the moment where the horrific events all started, Shiina appeared to Lan's door. She knocked on the door, as a boy in brown spiky hair, green eyes, and a blue shirt answered the door. He asked, "Can I help you?"

Shiina said, as she bowed, "Excuse me, Lan Hikari… We must talk. I must talk to you, of such importance."

The boy said, "Uh, that's all and good, but… I'm not Lan Hikari…"

"But… you _are_ him…"

"No, I'm not. I'm _Hub_ Hikari. I'm Lan Hikari's twin brother."

"OH!" She gasped, as she blushed, "I, uh… I don't un-. Erm…"

She bowed and said, "Goodbye."

She walked off, as Hub called, "WAIT! You want to talk to my brother? He's in his room, alone… moping… I was just leaving to go get dinner ready."

Shiina asked, "OH! He's here?"

Hub smiled, "Yeah. Make yourself at home… and do not hurt my brother. He's… uh… a bit of a sad sack."

Shiina said, "Show me to his room."

Hub escorted Shiina inside, as Hub said that the door to the left is Lan's room. He then waved goodbye, leaving to the store, as Shiina prepared to knock. She knocked on the door and a male voice said, in a sad tone, "Who is it?"

Shiina replied, "It's me… Shiina…"

Lan huffed, "Yeah, right… Shiina's dead… Go away, Hub…"

Shiina growled, "This is so stupid…"

She yelled, "I'M COMING IN!"

She went inside, and then gasped in horror. Lan was lying in bed, with his brown hair wavy and messy, his skin a bit dirty, and sporting a beard. He was in his blue shirt and boxers, as he was moaning, "What do you want?"

His entire room was a mess. Clothes and garbage everywhere, as he was living his weeks in dejection and without love. Shiina whispered, as she was crushed, "This… is so…"

She gulped, as she sighed, "For the first time in my life… … …I… … …have nothing to say…"


	9. Chapter 9

Shiina gagged, as she saw Lan's room. She whispered, "What happened to you? Lan… You're… You're hairy and rugged… and sloppy…"

Lan huffed, "Rub it in!"

He turned away and barked, "Now, leave me alone!"

She thought, as she was upset, "They were right… Lan Hikari's heart has been shattered."

She sat down and said, "Lan, remember me?"

"You're Shiina… But why are you here? Are you a ghost?"

"No. I'm alive again. You don't want to know. It's best you don't. Anyways, Ginti, Anode, and Cathode are alright… and drama has succumbed…"

"Did Master Mio return?"

"Yes."

"Good. She's wormfood, by you."

"Huh?"

Lan snuffed, "I don't want to join you guys…"

Shiina said, "You… Come on. Why are you upset? You're not your cheerful _LOVE_ persona…"

He grumbled, "What's the point of love? I blocked those two from my Caller ID. I don't want women…"

"Huh?"

"Yui was the one I loved… And she left me… I'm worthless… without her…"

Shiina barked, "I can't believe what I am hearing… Yui, she's not like any woman… She-."

"I know… She's a robot…"

"AND a vampire!"

He sat up and asked, "What?"

Shiina confessed, "Tohka told me… and everything in this… The Jewel Women, or KEION Bu, are evil vampire androids… created by Ikara Tokisaki… Yui's a vampire android, with the gems of Fuji powered from it. But she would never hurt you! SHE LOVED YOU!"

Lan snorted, "Shut up! Don't give me that bullshit! Yui left me…"

Shiina barked, "BUT IT'S TRUE!"

She explained Lan everything, including what Ginti, Anode, and Cathode had been through. Shiina is saddened to even learn that since MIO has arisen, she has been a destroyed mess, emotionally, saying that she's too weak. She even said that he remembered the finale battle.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lan shouted, "Yui sacrificed everything for me! And all because Kurumi died in MIO's hands! I was a fool… Mio was the evil master, all along, and played all of us like a fool! Even I stood up for her, but I wouldn't leave! For Yui, I'd do anything! You weren't even there, anyway!"

 _It was moments after Kurumi died, and Mio went on a rampage, going after Lan and Tohka. Tohka held and unconscious Yui up and said, "Lan, we have to go!"_

 _Lan barked, "NO! I'm staying!"_

 _Tohka roared, "GODDAMN IT! YOU HEARD WHAT KURUMI SAID, BEFORE SHE DIED! WE CANNOT FIGHT MIO!"_

 _He cried, "But… I can't let Kurumi's death be in vain! I am NOT going to let Mio win!"_

 _Tohka whispered, "Lan…"_

 _Lan chose to stay and fight. But then…_

 _"Lan… No…" a voice called._

 _Lan gasped, as he recognized it, "Yui?"_

 _It was Yui's voice, calling to him, "Lan, you have to go… Leave Mio-Chan alone. You're doing this for me, and I'm thankful. But you have to forget it! I can still live on… JUST GO!"_

 _Lan sobbed, "No… Yui… What about you?"_

 _Yui's voice said, "I'll hold her off. I'll see you soon… Lan. I love you."_

 _Mio approached Lan and said, "Ah, poor pitiful Lan. You won't accept my offer? You're trapped here, with me, forever."_

 _Lan gasped, as Mio prepared to strike. Tohka whimpered, "No…"_

 _Mio cackled, "Understand now? NO ONE is LEFT! No one can stop me now… Your pitiful attempts of stopping me are hopeless! No matter what stops me, human abilities against the KEION Bu are limited and finite. Your love, Yui-Bot, avails you to nothingness…  
IT'S USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, __**USELESS, USELESS, USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!  
**_ _A mere rabbit can never surpass a tiger! Compared to my power and rule, you two are nothing but weak little rabbits!"_

 _"YOU'RE WRONG! LOVE AND PEACE ARE A MOVEMENT! I'LL DEFEND YUI'S HONOR, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE FOR WHAT I STAND FOR, YOU EVIL ANDROID!"_

 _"DON'T BE A HERO, LAN HIKARI! A CORPSE IS ALL YOU'LL EVER BE NOW!"_

 _Mio raised her hand up and shrieked, "_ _ **DIE!**_ _"_

 ** _CLASP!  
_** _Yui's spirit appeared, and clasped onto Mio's arm, stopping her from the strike. Mio tried to move, but she cried, "Lemme go! LET ME GO! WHAT IS THIS? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"_

 _Lan gasped, "Yui?"_

 _Tohka looked at Yui's body, and then her ghost. She was confused, "What the hell?"_

 _Yui clasped Mio by the neck, as the building continued to crumble, "GO NOW! I'M HOLDING OFF MIO-CHAN! THERE'S ANOTHER EXIT, TO YOUR LEFT! HURRY!"_

 _Mio roared, "YUI?!"_

 _Yui spoke, as she said, "Mio-Chan… A perfect world cannot happen… without my Lan…"_

 _Mio shrieked, "TRAITOR!"_

 _Tohka cried, "LAN! WE HAVE TO GO!"_

 _Lan nodded, as he whispered to Yui, "Goodbye…"_

 _He ran off, joining Tohka, as Yui's spirit continued to constrict Mio's body. Mio shrieked in a demonic roar, as she tried to break free. But try as she must, the building continued to collapse. A huge pile of debris fell straight towards Mio._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 ** _CRASH!_** _  
Mio was crushed in the huge concrete debris from above. She was completely destroyed. The nightmarish reign of Queen Mio came to an abrupt end._

Of course, until today… Shiina whispered, as she was stunned, "I'm so sorry… Yui gave herself up to stop Mio… and now, this is happening…"

Lan sobbed, "And when the battle was over, Yui… She left me…"

 _It was moments after Lan returned Yui to Fuji Forest. They hugged, as were happy to see each other. Lan sobbed, as he said, "I… I thought I lost you, forever…"_

 _Yui smiled, "Me, too. I knew you'd return to save me."_

 _He said, "And now, it's over. You're free. KEION Bu is no more, and you can live on, like a normal woman."_

 _Yui looked at the diamond, and then to Lan. She frowned and said, "No… Lan, I can't. The KEION Bu… It's gone. I'm the last one left. But… But I can't love you, anymore."_

 _Lan was heartbroken, as he cried, "NO! YUI! NOT NOW! What am I gonna do, without you?"_

 _Yui giggled, as she held Lan's hands, "I'm sorry. But Mio is destroyed. I knew she was corrupt and evil. But I cannot live this way, anymore. I don't belong with you. I am needed here. What Mio & Sonia did was perverted and wrong… A perfect world isn't run by a deity and a master… It's about Love and Peace… and Happiness… and being with the people you love."_

 _Lan griped, "HOW CAN I? My band's gone! Sonia's dead! Geo's dead! Maylu and Tory! They're all gone! I'm without a band now! My friends are dead, and I cannot move on! I'm all alone! I can never be happy… But now, you're leaving me?"_

 _Yui said, "It's where I belong… But more importantly, that gem you gave me, it'll be a brand new start. I must stay here… near Mount Fuji. The forest here has the core, too. Perhaps, someday, we'll meet again."_

 _She giggled, as she held Lan, "I love you. But I cannot stay with you. Promise me to come back here, someday."_

 _Lan said, "I will. But I'll try not to get lost here, since it's a maze."_

 _Yui smiled, "Not to me… Lan, close your eyes."_

 _He closed his eyes, as she kissed him on the lips. Yui started to shine in a bright light. She then smiled and said, "For love… and for happiness… Lan Hikari… I set you free. Farewell… my love…"_

 _The light vanished, and Yui disappeared into the diamond. Lan was upset._

Shiina held her hands and was in tears. She said, as she was upset, "Yui's gone… Isn't she?"

Lan yelled, "HOW CAN I REJOIN YOU NOW? SHE'S GONE! AND I JILTED ANODE AND CATHODE, TO AVOID EVER LOVING ANYONE EVER AGAIN! I tried a solo career, but it's not the same!"

He sobbed, "I lost Yui… forever…"

Shiina said, "Look, honor her. Do her the favor! Ginti, Anode, Cathode… They need you… Tohka, she needs you… I NEED YOU!"

Lan turned away, and then she roared, "SON OF A BITCH! GET UP AND FIGHT! IT'S ABOUT LOVE AND PEACE, LAN HIKARI! THIS IS NEVER ABOUT YUI! THIS IS ABOUT EVERYONE! FOR HUMANITY'S SAKE! ARE YOU GOING TO LET MIO AKIYAMA GET AWAY WITH IT? NO!"

Shiina sniffled, "I love you! I LOVE YOU, LAN HIKARI! I never said this, but Yui was a beautiful girl! But she wasn't a woman… NO! She was a vampire! She wasn't meant to be! Yui set you free, because you didn't want to know the secret of her race! Not just because she protected you and your friends from Mio! It's because she wants you to be happy! Whatever happened to the Lan Hikari that was a Goodwill Ambassador for the Global Movement for LOVE and PEACE?"

Lan roared, "SHUT UP! **SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHIINA!** I AM DONE WITH LOVE! I LOVED YUI, AND SHE BROKE MY HEART! I prayed for her to come back, but it's been months now, and she hasn't returned! SHE WAS THE ONE I LOVED! NOT YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"

Shiina cried, "We are! Lan! LAN! Please… We all do… Tohka… Anode and Cathode… Ginti… We all do love you, Lan Hikari…"

Lan was unhappy, as he lied back in bed. He moaned, "Leave me alone…"

She growled, as she clutched her fists. She started to cry, as she grabbed Lan in his shirt. She then yelled, "YOU SELFISH… **UNGRATEFUL UNHAPPY PIECE OF SHIT!** "

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped Lan, and then sobbed. She whimpered, as she tossed him into the bed. She landed her knees onto his solar plexus and he coughed in pain. He cried, "SHIINA! WHAT THE HELL!"

She removed her shirt and purple bra and sobbed, "If that's what it is… fine…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI-?"

She slammed her lips onto his and started to make out with Lan, while crying. She whispered, "I have to make you understand… Yui… She doesn't love… you…"

He cried, "YES, SHE DOES!"

She ripped his shirt open, and showed his bare chest. She started to rub onto it and weep and blubber, while she was half-naked. Shiina sobbed, "It's about love and peace… Lan Hikari… And I'm… going to _make you_ get love, back inside you!"

Lan cried, as he grabbed her wrists, "HOW? HOW IS RAPING ME GOING TO PROVE IT?"

Shiina yelled, with tears in her eyes, "No… I never said it to you, when we first met… I LOVE YOU, LAN HIKARI! … … …I love you… But either way… I'm changing your mind, whether you like it or not! If this doesn't work, nothing will!"

She threw the covers over them, and she continued to rub and caress and kiss, all over Lan. Lan tried to resist, but it appears that he couldn't resist. They continued on for a full hour.

 **XXXXX**

Two hours passed, as Lan and Shiina were exhausted. They were under the covers, lying together, as Shiina whispered, "I'm sorry I had to do this…"

Lan said, "I know… I'm glad Hub didn't come in…"

"Right…"

"But…" he said, "Still…"

Shiina leaned her body onto Lan's and whispered, "I know what I did… it was for you… But my feelings never changed… Of course, I forgot that I have a boyfriend… and, well… it was a spur of the moment…"

"You were trying to cheer me up, were you?"

"I know you were upset, because Yui was the most important thing in the world to you… But you have to let her go… She is gone, but you say that she wants to come back. As long as MIO's still around, you can't give up hope… only to realize that-."

Lan hugged Shiina and whispered, "NO! It's not that… What you did for me… long ago… when you wanted to help me save Yui… Look!"

He explained, "I didn't want to lose anyone else… That's all! I lost Maylu… then Tory… Sonia… Geo… and even you… and now, Yui… If I go, I'll lose a lot more of my friends. If I go with you to help, I'll be in the way… I lost my bandmates, my girl, and my happiness, and I don't want to lose anyone else, again! And then you came back…"

Shiina said, as she rubbed his face, "Lan…"

He held her hands, as they kissed again, "What we had is special… together… Shiina… But it doesn't change the fact that Yui still loves me. And yes, you do have someone to love… Maybe you're better off with _him_ , more than _me_. And what you did cheered me up. So, anyways, thank you…"

Shiina hugged him and wept, "Reconsider! Please… Please reconsider, and help Ginti and the others. Tohka's not the same, since you left… She's tragically torn…"

"She felt my pain." He replied, "She, too, knew what it was like, to lose a friend… She did lose you, only you came back to life. But Tohka needs you, more than me."

She cupped her chest and said, "I'm so sorry… I should go…"

Lan said, as Shiina left his bed, "Shiina… Would you tell Tohka this?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Tell her that I am cheering for her, and that I want to make her happy. Whatever she has, she has to understand… I'm always there for her… and for everybody else…"

He tossed two LOVE buttons to her, and said, "Here. Give this to her. The other one's for you."

She caught it and asked, "Lan… Why? Please reconsider… You are the one that can stop MIO…"

Lan shook his head and said, "I'm sorry… but I can't. I made up my mind. And I've decided… to stay and wait for Yui to return. I don't care if she's a vampire android! She's still Yui! Even if she'd told me sooner, it makes no difference! I loved Yui! And I still do…"

Shiina smiled, "Well, thanks… You know, I have energy for another round…"

Lan gasped, as she joked, "Kidding! Kidding!"

They laughed, as Shiina smiled, "Lan Hikari… I'll never forget you…"

Lan said, "You were the first person, other than the girls, that came to me, first. I won't, either…"

Shiina turned to the window, with her clothes in her arms. She said, as she closed her eyes, "It was great seeing you, again… I'll tell Tohka and Sena… and everyone what you said… But our time we had…"

Lan said, "If you won't tell, I won't either. Yui will understand…"

She nodded, and then quickly got dressed. She then bowed and said, "Well, I guess… this is goodbye."

She went to the window, with tears flowing from her face. She then said, "Goodbye…"

She disappeared in a swift dash, and returned to the manor. Lan whispered, as he smiled, "Thank you, Shiina… I won't reconsider, but if I did, I would lose more than just friends… I'd lose everything…"

Lan relaxed, as he felt happy. He then smiled, "It's Tohka's job to stop her, along with the others… I'll be waiting for you… Yui…"

Hub returned from the store, as he saw Lan feeling happy, in bed. He asked, "Hey. Uh, where did Shiina go?"

Lan said, "She left."

"OH! Did you-?"

"NO!"

"Okay, sorry. You up for dinner, tonight?"

"Sure."

Lan got dressed and said, "This time, _I'll_ cook. You leave it to me, bro."

He was dressed and left to go wash up. Hub smiled and said, while watching his brother regain some happiness, "Whatever happened, it's a miracle that he's smiling, again."

 **XXXXX**

At Tohka's room, Shiina told Tohka about what happened, including what he said. He never mentioned their little time in bed, though.

"And that was it…" Shiina said, "He can't help you."

Tohka replied, "I see… If he rejoined us, you and I would've fallen in the same fate as his friends…"

She agreed, as she was happy, "If that's what he wants, we can't force him to. Yui's gone, but he waits for her, and that's okay by me. If he doesn't want to help, so be it."

"You lost me, back then…" Shiina said, "That's why Lan and you are the same… Just…"

Tohka held her hand and said, "Sis… Shiina… Never leave me again… That's all I wanted to say to you… Shido is gone, because Father took him and a boy named Dufort to a trip overseas. Mother told me that. Please… Please stay with me, forever…"

Shiina blushed, as Tohka hugged her, "Shiina! Just stay here and protect me! I am stronger than you, but… I'm not strong enough to stop this MIO…"

Shiina gave Tohka a LOVE button and said, "Here… Lan's heart will always be with us. He said that he'll always be there for us."

Tohka smiled, "Lan…"

She held the button near her bosom and said, "I understand…"

With that gift from an old friend, Tohka's heart and spirit has finally been rejuvenated. Tohka nodded, pumping her fists, "Right! I have to be strong! I'm strong enough to stop this evil demon! I can do it!"

Shiina laughed, as she hugged her, "Welcome back…"

Sena appeared by the doorway and called, "There you are! Grandma Vega didn't start the meeting, without _everyone_ in the house. Mother will discuss your absence, later."

Shiina bowed and said, "I apologize that I left, without asking, but I had to-."

Sena said, "Never mind that. Anyways, we have to go see Grandma Vega. It's important."

Tohka asked, "How?"

Sena left, as she said, "She's waiting for us."

Shiina helped Tohka up and said, "Come on. Vega's waiting for us."

Tohka stood up and said to her sister, "Shiina… … …thank you…"

Shiina nodded, "Hm."

They walked together, heading to Vega's room, for an emergency meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, Vega was with the other Ty Ko Ky agents, in a huge grand hall in headquarters, which is the size of a stadium gymnasium. Slade was standing by a wooden podium, as he was preparing the microphone.

Slade announced to the agents, "Announcing, Lady Vega, head of Ty Ko Ky!"

Vega slowly walked to the podium, as the others applaud to her. She cleared her throat, as the applause subsided. Roz's voice spoke, as she said, "Follow my words, Vega…"

"Thank you all for coming to this important emergency meeting." she said, as she was in a semi-controlled voice, "As you know, a couple weeks ago, we had a red gem deeply hidden in a small cavern inside, under Mount Fuji. Our experts were able to study the gem, all for its mysterious aura and its horrifying past."

She cleared her throat and spoke normally, showing the red Fuji Gem, "One of my men, Mr. Kasai, located this red ruby, and is currently located in my house. However, during the studies, we have had some tragic events that took place. A vampire appeared into our headquarters and pilfered our main source of power, the Ty Gem."

She showed a huge slide of the Ty Gem. She continued, "The vampire escaped with the Ty Gem, only we could not find her, at all. Another vampire appeared, when hunting for red Gem, and for information on what the Ty Gem does. My children, Jack and Miyu fought valiantly, but was overcome by this demon from Hell."

She showed the slide of a sketch of Saya Kisaragi, and added, "From Jack's point of view, and Tohka's description… THIS is the vampire that we believe stole the Ty Gem. The first woman that attacked the building, and stole the Ty Gem had black hair. This woman you see… is also of hair of ebony. You will know, soon enough. And, on top of that, this same bloodthirsty savage kidnapped Kasai and took him to her hideout!"

The agents were in astonishment, as Vega continued, "While we presume that he is dead, more new information confirms that he is still alive, and currently somewhere in this land, nearby. Thanks to knowledge of the gem, we are able to locate the last known location of the Ty Gem _and_ the missing agent, Kasai."

Minutes passed, as Tohka, Sena, and Shiina arrived. They were sitting next to Jack and Miyu, as Shiina whispered, "Sorry we're late… Tohka was still uneasy."

Tohka whispered, "But I'm better now."

Jack nodded, "Glad you made it. We're about to take action…"

Vega spoke, "This vampire… this red gem… they have but one connection. They are from the same land that we discovered in Japan – _Mount Fuji_! Searching the mountain may be crucial, and destroying the volcano would be difficult. But if we are to save the Ty Gem and the human race from this demonic hellion, we must find the vampire… and kill her! The time for talk and power is over…"

She smirked, "NOW… is the time for _action_!"

Roz giggled, as she was backstage, "Good-good… Ty Ko Ky will end this traumatic nightmare, and I can be free. Father, I have done you proud."

Vega continued, "In conclusion, we, as a unit, as a team, and as a race for not just Ty Ko Ky agents, but for humanity itself, we must enter the volcano's caverns, and find this vampire, before it continues to wreak havoc on everyone!"

She slammed her fists lightly, as she was still, holding her hands on the podium, "Ty Ko Ky agents are strong! We will not succumb to this abomination of humankind! If we fall, the world as we know it will cease to being! Darkness and despair will fall before us! If we recover the Ty Gem, and save humanity, we will be safe! Ty Ko Ky is power! Power for the strong, and not for the weak!"

Sena thought, "Grandmother's not herself, lately…"

Shiina said, "She's speaking like a bold leader… but she's usually loud and outspoken."

Jack said, "We wonder that, too. It's like the Ty Gem that was gone shattered something inside her. Or it could be something else."

Shiina asked Miyu, "Is it true? Kasai was kidnapped by the vampires?"

Miyu nodded, "Yes… Even I almost fell victim to this spectacled-ridden girl's vampirism."

Shiina whispered, "Vampire androids… Lady Vega is pulling out all the stops."

Vega boomed, "Now, as for what we do, we shall be armed with shotguns, powered by Ty Ko Ky, to subdue and destroy the vampire! We will have a squad of 10 of our finest, to procure entrance to the cave. Once we have eliminated this foul creature, we free Kasai, recapture the Ty Gem, and seal away the cavern, never to be reopened again!"

Tohka gasped, "WHAT? Shotguns in a cave?"

Shiina said, "It's the only way… Tohka, have faith…"

Tohka thought, as she was shivering, "Ty Ko Ky guns will not subdue the beast… Even so… defeating Queen MIO… will be impossible…"

Sena asked, "Only one problem… How will they find the vampire's tomb? Is that even right? The vampire's crypt, under an active volcano?"

Tohka shook her head, and felt unsure.

 **XXXXX**

After the speech, Tohka was heading to a door, where Vega is in a room. She was about to knock on the door, as Slade said, "No!"

Tohka asked, "Slade… You have to let me talk to her. I have to tell her-."

Slade said, "No, Tohka. Vega is busy, and does not want to be disturbed. But I will tell her that you wish to speak to her."

Tohka bowed and said, "Yes, sir…"

She walked away, as Slade guarded the door. Inside the small office, Vega was brushing Roz's long blonde hair, as Roz said, "Everything is in place, Vega. With your combined powers, you will be able to destroy MIO. And then, I can rest again, inside my gem, in peace."

She held the red gem, as Vega said, "Whatever you say, Master. I am to obey you, and help you stop this wicked witch, Master."

Roz smiled, as she placed the gem into her pockets, as she hugged Vega in her bosom. She giggled, "I can't wait for it to be over, Vega… How I long to return, and get vengeance on this Tokisaki woman that disturbed my slumber…"

Vega held her and hugged, "Yes. You're so soft and cuddly, Master."

"If I had my way, I'd bite you and make you my new vampire Mommy. But then again, I _am_ older than you… so, that's out."

"You're like the daughter I never had… Roz…"

She petted her head, as Roz clutched her tightly. She giggled, as she was in bliss, "All those years… thousands of years… and I'm feeling serene… Mortals are so warm and snuggly…"

A knock on the door was made, as Roz gasped, "OH! Shoot, the agents!"

She zipped off and hid, as one male agent called to her, "Lady Vega, we have prepared the squads for the attack inside the volcano. Squad A will be leading the pack, while Squads B, C, & E will provide backup, in case Squad A falls. Squad D will provide medical treatment, in case of injuries."

Vega nodded, "Make it so."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and walked off, as he shut the door.

Roz came out and sighed, "That was close. If those agents found out about me, it'll all be for naught… I'd bite her and her agents, but I have to keep a promise… A promise to protect her family… and friends."

She held Vega's left hand up and said, "Pinky."

Her pinky was extended, as Roz sucked on it. She said, "This will mark you as mine…"

She was sucking the pinky finger of Vega, as Vega asked, "Master, what are you-?"

"I believe this is how we call it… _A Pinky Swear_ …" Roz said, "You promise to end MIO, and I promise to not to set harm to your family…"

Vega removed her pinky from her mouth and said, "Wrong. _This_ is how you perform a pinky… swear… Master…"

She wrapped her pinky onto Roz's, as Vega said, "For a promise, Master, we will protect your race, so long as you protect my family."

Roz agreed. But then said, "But if my promise is broken, and MIO _isn't_ destroyed, I swear that I will suck your blood! And I'll bite off the pinky, first!"

Vega nodded and said, "Understood."

Roz disappeared into the shadows and said, "I'll see you soon… I have to go rest… It's almost my bedtime…"

She complained, "WHAT? _YOU_ try acting like an 11-year child, at this high of age for a vampire!"

Vega stood up and left her office, as Roz returned home.

* * *

That night, a huge army of Ty Ko Ky agents surrounded the volcano entrance. A woman in black called out, "Squads A to E on target to entrance! Squad A, on my lead, we strike!"

She was with nine other agents, as they lined up in a double-file line. Inside the cavern, MIO sensed the agents and hissed, "It's time… huh? The war between humanity and the Perfectionists… is about to unfold!"

A shadowy figure appeared before her, as MIO said, "I believe we have guests… Send them here, while I take refuge with the Ty Gem. You do as you must…"

She grinned, "Kill them."

The shadow spoke, "Understood, Lady MIO…"

It vanished, as MIO disappeared into the deepest darkest areas of the volcano.

Outside, the cavern opened, as the agents were ready. Jack boomed, "OKAY! 90 seconds! Squad A go in, on my call! Squad B, await orders, after allotted time, in case of back-up!"

Miyu said, "I want you to contact us, via radio signal. Do not fret. Radio signal will pick-up, even inside thick stone walls."

The squad prepares, as Jack and Miyu saluted them.

She shouted, "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

They ran into the cavern, as Squad A, armed with shotguns, dashing into the cavern. They started to walk inside, as the leading agent said, "Stay on your toes, men. Follow the ominous tones. If louder, we will be getting closer."

They trek onwards, as a shadowy figure appeared to the agents, as they went deeper into the caves. The leading agent responded, "A Squadron to all units, we're being blocked by some sort of unknown person."

She called out, as they aimed, "HALT! Surrender now, or be shot!"

From the shadows, emerged Kasai. The leading agent said, "Good… It's Agent Kasai… Hold your fire!"

She said to Kasai, "Sir, we were worried about you."

Kasai said, "That is alright. Anyways, I found the vampire's cavern. She is this way. Follow me."

Kasai led the squad to MIO's tomb, as he explained, "When I was attacked, I was dragged away by the same vampire that attacked me, but I escaped… only to be trapped here."

The female agent smiled, "We're glad you're okay, sir. Once we find the vampire, we'll escort you back to safety."

They traversed inside the caves, leading to MIO's tomb.

Outside, the female agent contacted Jack and Miyu, "Sir, we have found Kasai. He is safe, but he is leading us to the vampire's lair."

Jack nodded, "Good. Stay on his call."

Miyu sighed, "At long last, it'll all be over. Kasai's safe, and only because he was kidnapped."

Jack smiled, "And we thought we were worried. Lady Vega will sigh in relief, once the Ty Gem is taken back."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the manor, Ginti was with the girls, along with Sena, Tohka, and Shiina. Shiina was kneeling on the floor, with a face of guilt and relief.

Sena said, "If you're asking why Shiina is posed like this… She's grounded."

Tohka said, "Shiina explained to Mother why she left to find Lan, and Tia didn't approve of it… without her permission…"

Anode said, "Poor Shiina. I am sorry you guys can't come to the mission."

Tohka said, "Well, we're alright. Vega's got everything under control."

Ginti huffed, as Cathode said, "So, it's true, right? Lan Hikari isn't coming?"

Shiina nodded, without saying a word, as Tohka said, "Yes. He has been through enough, losing Yui… and then his bandmates…"

Ginti said, "Lemme guess… Shiina won't respond, since she's grounded."

Sena said, "Well, yes. She accepts her punishment, and goes on a code of silence, until tomorrow. It's only a minor punishment. Tia is strict, but mostly in our training."

Cathode replied, "Anyways… I'm sad that Lan has lost a lot… and that you know why he's upset…"

Tohka said, "He lost Maylu… then Tory… then Sonia and Geo… and then Yui…"

Anode whispered, "The _presumed_ master…"

Tohka added, "The same thing happened to me losing Shiina… and then to witness Kurumi Tokisaki's death, before my eyes, by that evil vampire… I was frightened, knowing she was right… We can't beat MIO."

She shivered, "Even if we are stronger, I don't know if we are able to, at this rate? I had a bone-chilling nightmare, during my state of shock. MIO came and killed Shiina, in front of my eyes. Bodies everywhere of people I loved… and MIO jumped at me, about to strike me next. But after Shiina told me that Lan's okay, and that he refused, because he didn't want anyone else to die, because of him, I felt better. He wants to live, for the sake of others…"

Cathode said, "But it _won't_ bring Yui back, will it?"

Tohka said, "No. Either way, Shiina told me that Lan wishes to help, but he's better off. But he let out a smile, saying that it's what Yui wants. And that is for us to stop her evil half – Mio!"

Ginti said, "He's chicken, that's what it is. But if he wants us to do his battles, because he's torn over what MIO had done to his friends, then I'm in."

Anode cheered, "OH! FOR LAN, ME, TOO~!"

Cathode smiled, "ME, THREE!"

Tohka said, "Great, you guys."

She said to Shiina, as she was smiling, "For Lan's sake… I think you gave us hope, after all…"

Shiina smiled, and then resumed her silence.

 **XXXXX**

Jack and Miyu got a radio signal, as the leading agent said, "Squad B must now step in, to assure that vampire will not run away."

Miyu called, "Squad B, move!"

They marched off, armed in shotguns, as Jack said, "Weird… Kasai's alright, but…"

Miyu responded, "It's alright. We may have saved the world, once Kasai leads us to the vampire's tomb."

Inside, they arrived at MIO's lair, as Kasai said, "Well, here it is…"

The leading female agent said, "Search the place!"

As they were surveying the tomb, back at the manor, Shiina started to twitch from her eyes, and her mouth was frowning. Tohka asked, "Hey, you alright?"

Back in the tomb, the agents were looking around, as crypt, finding no clues. The leading female agent saw the stone tomb and said, "Sir… Is this-?"

Kasai said, "This is where I found her sleeping chambers. She is inside."

The agent prepared a shotgun and said, "Right. Stay on target. Now opening the stone tomb…"

Three agents pushed the tomb's lid open, as Jack said, "A tomb?"

Miyu said, "A sarcophagus. The ancient demon's nesting grounds… similar to wooden caskets, only this particular hybrid of vampire and machine nestles in a stone crypt."

Jack said, "Shoot to kill, all agents. Shoot to kill that vampire!"

At the house, Shiina murmured, "…do not… Do not…"

At the volcano, the agents opened the stone coffin, showing… … …nothing.

The female agent said, as she responded, "No sighting. All units, continue to search for Ty Gem! If vampire located, shoot to kill!"

Kasai approached the tomb and said, "She's gone…"

She said, "Afraid so, sir."

She saw Kasai's neck, as she said, "Mr. Kasai, you're bitten."

He said, "Uh, yeah. Don't worry… We'll get you healed up, shortly… It's just a minor cut…"

"Oh, this? Yeah, the vampire pierced me, but sadly… I broke free. Just my luck."

Miyu called back, "Squad A, Squad B will handle the search! Return Kasai to the outside, for medical treatment! Squad D will handle Mr. Kasai!"

Shiina whispered, "Get out… of there…"

Tohka asked, "Shiina, what's wrong?"

Sena said, "You're supposed to be grounded!"

Ginti seethed, as he realized, "No… She…"

Shiina sobbed, "Get out there… GET OUT… WHILE YOU CAN!"

Jack called, "Squad B, rendezvous with Squad A in the lair. Squad A, fall back to our camp, with Mr. Kasai."

The female agent uses Ty Ko Ky onto Kasai's wound, as Kasai grinned demonically.

Ginti cried out, as he realized, " **IT'S A TRAP!** "

The girls gasped, as Kasai bit onto the agent's neck. The agent screamed, as she cried, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! BASE, THIS IS SQUAD A! KASAI! HE'S-! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Shiina shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Kasai suck out the female agent's blood, as one agent cried, "MR. KASAI!"

Another agent called, "HE'S BEEN TURNED! FIRE AT WILL, MEN!"

They started to fire at Kasai, blasting his entire body with bullets. Jack and Miyu heard the gunshots firing, as Miyu cried, "NO… He… He's a vampire now?"

Jack growled, "No… But, I don't know… But whatever the case, Mr. Kasai is _now_ dead… Whatever the case, say that he turned rogue, and wanted all of us dead."

Miyu nodded, "Understood."

An agent from Squad B called, "Squad B arriving at area where Squad A is. No sighting of Ty Gem, but have located Mr. Kasai's corpse. Shall we take him in?"

Miyu said, "Leave him. Find the Ty Gem, and leave. We'll have Squad C wait outside."

 **BANG!  
** The radio made static, as Miyu cried, "SQUAD B, DO YOU COPY? SQUAD B?"

Shiina shivered, "No… I sense it… … …Mr. Kasai…"

She cried, "HE'S WITH MIO!"

The others gasped, as the agents surrounded the body of Kasai, slowly regenerating from his wounds. The female agent regained consciousness, and was in pale skin and dead eyes, holding up the shotgun in her hands, killing the leading Squad B agent. She hissed, "How precious… you dear beauties…"

Kasai roared in a demonic howl, as the agents were frightened.

"BUT HOW?"  
"KASAI'S ALIVE!"  
"But we shot him into holes! There's no way!"  
"ALL UNITS! FIRE AGAIN!"

They resumed firing, only for Kasai to take the shotgun blasts. They ran out of ammo and Kasai approached two agents, grabbing their necks, and crushing them. One agent shrieked, "HE'S IMPENETRABLE! JACK! MIYU! DO YOU COPY? ALL UNITS, DO YOU COPY?"

No radio signal, as the woman that is now possessed has destroyed all contact. The agents threw their guns down, as one agent shouted, "WITHDRAW! THEY'RE TURNED! WITHDRAW NOW!"

Miyu cried, as she was calling to the agent, "ALL UNITS! WHAT HAPPENED? WE LOST RADIO CONTACT!"

The agents were running, but Geo & Sonia appeared, blocking their only exit. Kasai surrounded them all, growing huge, and roared in a demonic cry. The agents screamed, as he devoured their blood, one by one, and killing each agent, without letting any of them escape.

Jack and Miyu were outside, as they were stunned. Jack asked, "Did… Did Mr. Kasai… he…"

Miyu gulped, as the cavern opened, showing a demonic version of Kasai, in dark purple skin, razor-sharp fangs and red eyes. His muscles were bulging and pulsating, wearing only his tattered pants. Jack cried, "Oh, my god…"

Miyu cried, "Mister Kasai?"

Jack called out, "RETREAT! **RUN NOW!** "

The remaining agents ran off, as Kasai went on a rampage, killing every agent in his wake. Jack and Miyu ran off, returning to headquarters, barely escaping the demonic vampire.

Shiina, back in the manor, was shaken and scared. She whispered, "No… I sensed an aura… inside the… volcano…"

She trembled, as the others knew. Ginti growled, "Goddamn her…"

Tohka was seething, "Mr. Kasai… That bitch… She…"

Sena said, "Calm down… It's… It must be a coincidence."

Ginti thought, as the others grew worried, "No… It's no coincidence. From Shiina's thoughts, she knew that Kasai is in the volcano… but that Mio's already made him one of her army of the undead… We're too late, but it's not over yet."

He gripped his fist and was seething, knowing that Mio's already setting the layouts for her Perfect World, and she started by killing many Ty Ko Ky agents.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Tia went into Vega's room and whispered, "I'm curious… Why was Mother that serious? It's not like her to be-?"

She looked in the closet and found a small wooden box. She whispered, "Huh? What is this?"

She pulled it out and saw Roz inside the box. She said, "Aw, how cute. It's a doll. She is so adorable… She even looks lifelike."

She then felt her skin, as Roz quickly opened her eyes. Tia gasped, "Huh? Did it open her-?"

Roz hopped out and gasped, "YOU!"

Tia cried, "IT'S ALIVE?!"

Roz snarled, showing her fangs and roared, "YOU DARE DISTURB MY BEDTIME, YOU MORTAL? Haaaaaaaaaaah!"


	11. Chapter 11

Tia was shocked, as she saw Roz, in her own eyes, and Roz was easily disturbed. She cackled and hissed, "YOU! You dare disturb my slumber, you hag? Mortals like you deserve to be taken down!"

Tia held her black Dai-Katana and shouted, "Back, foul vampire! I will slay you, from where you stand!"

Roz's eyes shone, as Tia's body was controlled. She groaned, as she was struggling, "Ungh… Mind-control… spell… This demon… She is… controlling me…"

Roz shone and chanted, "I am not a fighter, but I will subdue you, mortal! Kneel before Princess Roz, daughter of Rumin!"

She dropped to her knees, as Tia was breaking free of her control. Tia snarled, "I… will do… NO SUCH THING!"

She easily broke out of the spell, as she glowed in a purplish hue, with her eyes shone purple. Tia called out, "You will fall before Queen Tia of Ty Ko Ky!"

She swung down her Da-Katana, and yelled out, "DIE!"

Roz easily blocked the katana, and tossed it to the floor. Tia gasped, "Huh? Impossible!"

Roz's aura was now crystalized, as she slowly turned Tia into stone. She said, "No one harms me, not under Vega's control!"

Tia asked, "Vega?"

"Yes… She is under my control. I do not wish to harm her, since I can trust her, and not to hurt her family, but when _you_ , and old mortal like you, disturb my slumber, you will be cursed, forever!"

Tia was kneeled down, reaching for Roz. She pleaded, halfway to stone, "NO! WAIT! You know… Vega! She's… She's my mother!"

Roz asked, "Eh?"

"No, I have proof! This is her room, and I live with her! She is my mother… I swear… I had no idea you were with her…"

"And… why should I believe you?"

"She is of Ty Ko Ky, like me… I want to locate the Ty Gem, too… Spare me… Princess Vampire… Please… spare me… spa-."

Tia's body was completely turned to stone, with her arm reaching for Roz. She then thought, as she said, "Her daughter? This girl? Last time I let one turn to stone, I was happy about making her a rock sculpture… until she helped me… But the Ty Gem? Hmm…"

She snapped her fingers, and freed Tia from her stone spell. She nodded and said, "Fine. I'll believe you…"

Tia panted, as she said, "Oh, thank you, dear girl… Thank you for sparing me."

Roz said, "How do I know I trust you? No one broke out of my control spell, before. I am powerful than any vampire or human, but you, Tia, is it? Such endurance…"

Tia kneeled to her, as Roz said, "I am Princess Roz, daughter of Rumin. I heard of your mother, Lady Vega…"

Tia said, "Thank you for sparing me. But who are you, and how did you know my mother?"

Roz said, "Well, your ancestor, Queen Virgo, she knew of my father, King Rumin, of the vampire people. Our race is a peaceful race, unless we are disturbed."

"Then, my apologies for disturbing your slumber. I thought you were a-."

"Mom?" Tohka called, as she cried, "I heard a yell!"

Roz gasped, "AH, CRAP! I am doomed!"

Tia said, "I thought you were a doll, so…"

Roz huffed, as she puffed her cheeks, "Alright… This is so embarrassing…"

She fell the floor, limp and acting like a doll, as Tia held her in her arms. Tohka appeared, as she called, "Mother! Did something hap-?"

"Tohka!" Tia smiled, "Sorry, but I thought I saw a bug or something…"

Tohka blushed, as she said, "Right… OH! I didn't know Grandma has a doll like that!"

Tia giggled, "Oh? OH! OHHHHHHHH! Yes, her… I mean, your Grandmother has had this for a while. She's a soft little toy…"

Tohka pressed Roz's chest and giggled, "So lifelike…"

Roz squeaked, "Mama."

Tohka said, "How adorable. She even speaks like a real baby doll."

Roz thought, in suppressed anger, "This young mortal… She dare touch my boobs?"

Tohka stated, "That reminds me… I got a call from Jack and Miyu, while you were in here… Vega needs you, right away…"

Tia said, "Would you tell Mother to give me a minute? I need to be alone."

Tohka said, "Okay."

She left her room, as Tia said, "You can move now, Roz."

Roz moved her arms and cried, "That's all and good, but will you put me down now? I'm not a doll!"

Tia placed her down and said, "Right… I'm sorry. Now, please tell me what's going on… Who are you, and why did you control my mother?"

Roz said, "Okay… But this is between me and you. Vega and Slade already now, since I have them in my power. But I can't control you, the first mortal that defied my power."

Tia nodded, "I promise."

Roz told her everything that she told Vega, and said that she offers to help her mother. Tia agreed and said, "You want to come with? I want to have a word with Mother."

Roz nodded and said, "Yes, I do. But…"

Tia lifted her up, and asked, "Also, how do you stay still like a toy doll?"

Roz said, "Well, if I were an adult, I'd be a mannequin. To answer, I _am_ undead, since I have no pulse for blinks."

Tia said, "Interesting. You're a vampire girl, and you are nice."

Roz smiled, "Thank you."

 **XXXXX**

Vega was upset, as she informed the bad news to the others. "Shiina overheard the battle," she said, "And… She overheard the news… Mr. Kasai… has become one with the vampire's henchmen…"

The others were stunned, as Vega stated, "We managed to find her lair, but Kasai killed almost all my men… only to have Jack and Miyu escape, unharmed."

Tohka whispered, "That's terrible…"

Shiina bowed, "I am sorry. I wanted to stay my silence, but a disturbance came, after Ginti said that it was a trap."

Tia said, "Yes. I understand."

Shiina bowed, "I'm sorry, Mother…"

Vega said, "It's alright. But we do know is that the vampire has struck… and she's even sent more along the way…"

Tia growled, "No…"

Roz thought, "The plan was a failure… I'm sorry, Vega… MIO must be stopped, and stopped she must!"

Tia asked, "Mother, what is her next plan of attack?"

Vega said, "No idea… But our best bet is to seal off the volcano, before even more damage has been made."

Tia nodded, as Vega looked at Roz. She then asked, "Tia?"

Tia said, "Uh, can we talk, after this meeting?"

Vega replied, as she said, "I suppose… We should talk, right now…"

They walked together to Vega's room, as Sena asked, "Huh? What was that about?"

Shiina felt worried, as Tohka asked, "Where are the others?"

"Outside." Shiina said, "They need a breather."

Tohka said, "That's good…"

* * *

Inside the volcano, MIO attached the Ty Gem into her intent, and then closed her eyes, waving her hands towards the corpses of those that Kasai killed. She hissed, as she called out, "ARISE, MY BEAUTIES! ARISE AND OBEY ME!"

The purple aura emitted into her and revived most of the dead agents into zombies. She then smirked, "Excellent… They are now alive!"

She, Saya, and Kasai were watching, as MIO smirked, "The power of the Ty Gem. It can revive my minions, in one fell swoop! Yes, I have discovered the power of the gem, inside its secrets, and thanks to you, Kasai, I have obtained pure power!"

Kasai snarled, "I live to serve, Lady MIO…"

MIO addressed to her zombies, "And now, the time has come… The Fuji Power Core… MY Red Power Core that Kasai took from me… will be mine! It is time! We attack, in one hour, at Midnight! WE INVADE… THE TY KO KY BUILDING!"

She raised her fist high and called, "ARMY OF THE UNDEAD, YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS! BRING CARNAGE AND CHAOS THAT WILL BEFALL ONTO YOU, MY SLAVES! DESTROY! KILL! MAIM! BLOODY! AND DEVOUR! THE **PERFECT WORLD! MUST! BE! REALIZED!** "

The zombies howl and snarl, as Saya kneeled to MIO, "Lady MIO, shall I assist you?"

MIO said, "NO… Watch over my Power Core, Saya Kisaragi…"

She gave her the dark blue gem and said, "You, Sonia, and Geo… will watch over my lair, until I return… This one is _mine_ …"

She cackled, as she and Kasai left to Ty Ko Ky Headquarters, at the stroke of 12.

* * *

At Vega's bedroom, Roz was dropped to the bed, still motionless as a doll, as Tia was complaining to Vega, "And what is this supposed to be?"

Vega asked, "I do not understand."

Tia barked, "Roz, get up!"

Roz did not respond, as Vega said, "Why do you have my doll? She is a prized possession."

Tia argued, "YOU SHOULD KNOW! This is not a plush doll! This is a vampire! Why did you harbor her?"

Vega said, as she confessed, "I apologize… But she and Slade are assisting me. Roz is no girl… She wants to save us from the vampire…"

"Yes, but why are you suddenly talking weird? That little thing gave you a mind-control spell! You're stronger than that!"

"I obey only Princess Roz, my daughter…"

She held her hand out and said, "We're going to save our world, and protect the Ty Gem."

Tia asked, "What's gotten into you? Mother!"

Vega's eyes turned red, as she was humming in a monotone voice. Roz sat up and said, "It's no use, Queen Tia… Only I can break her spell…"

She grinned evilly, as Tia cried, "BRING HER BACK!"

Slade appeared from behind her, and grabbed her wrists. Vega said, "Naughty girl… You know too much… What kind of daughter I raised you?"

Tia sobbed, "Roz… You said you would protect us! My family! You can't do this!"

Vega held her hand out and placed it on Tia's chest. She absorbed a purple aura into her, as Roz said, "I'm sorry… But for this, you cannot interfere. The vampire is about to strike, as I sense it. When I return, I will change you back. Forgive me, Queen Tia…"

Tia shrieked, as her body was engulfed in a dark aura, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **POOF!  
** Tia suddenly turned into a small doll, made of cotton and cloth. Roz held her up, as it was about 16 inches tall. She hugged it, as Roz giggled, "So cute…"

She added, as Slade put the Tia Doll away, "MIO's forces are arriving at the offices. NOW… NOW is the time… We head to the Ty Ko Ky Headquarters, and stop her! Vega, I promise that I'll release her of her curse!"

Vega said, "We shall take my limo, Master."

Roz said, "NO! Hold my hands. We'll take a shortcut."

They held her hands, as Roz chanted, " _Tazzard milakia! Kay-fay-bee! Take me to the headquarters of TY KO KY!_ "

 **FLASH!  
** They vanished, as Roz teleported to the Ty Ko Ky offices, far away, leaving Tia behind, in a closet.

* * *

Outside the manor, Ginti, Anode, and Cathode were waiting outside for the others. Ginti said, "You know… If we're to stop them, we need all the help we can get."

Anode asked, "Eh?"

Ginti said, "I would call Harada and Mayu… but… They'd be in the way."

Anode said, as she was scared, "Ginti… It's not the same, since Lan is at home… We can't help him!"

Cathode said, "Even so, we're powerless. I wish we had a sort of power to stop this vampire."

Sena said, "I can help you with that…"

She appeared to them, as Sena said, "You see, I understand that you need help on stopping the vampires and MIO… If we're to stop this evil creature, you're all going to have faith, and show some power against this evil creature."

She gave them swords and said, "Here. It's not much, but I want you guys to show some heart, and end this nightmare. These swords will help you harness your own Ty Ko Ky, and to eliminate MIO. If she does come here to end this, we have to be ready. She and Kasai… ALL the vampires! It'll be fate worse than a perfect world, for these evil jerks!"

Ginti said, "Good thinking."

Anode said, "Alright!"

Cathode sighed, "I don't know…"

Sena smiled, as she said, "Now, you must channel your energy into the blade. Just concentrate, and you will learn how to use it, by slaying the vampires, with life energy. The power of the blade will result in a bright light that matches and emulates the sunlight, the bane that is of all vampires."

Cathode smiled, "Wow… I get it! We can help you guys?"

Sena giggled, "Let's get ready."

They started to train, as they concentrated their life energy into the swords, and they started to glow. Sena smiled, "See? It's working!"

Anode cheered, "OH, BOY!"

Ginti said, "Right. So, when the vampire returns, we can use these swords?"

Sena said, "They'll do, for now. Even if it means killing Mr. Kasai to do so, we have no choice. We should go talk to Lady Vega, and approve of this idea. We need strong allies."

They held their hands, as Ginti said, "You can count on us!"

Just then, an agent appeared, as he was panicked, "LADY SENA! TERRIBLE NEWS! The Ty Ko Ky Building is under attack!"

Sena gasped, "WHAT?"

Ginti roared, "MIO!"

 **XXXXX**

At midnight, MIO, Kasai, and her undead horde of zombies invaded the Ty Ko Ky building, appearing from outside the front doors. MIO raised her arm high and gave her signal. The zombies broke in, as her purple Ty Gem emitted a bright glow. MIO had finally used the powers of the Ty Gem, to obtain the secrets. As they marched in, killing any agent that stood in their way, Roz sensed the action, from the next floor, and said, "She came. But she's using the Ty Gem wrong! I have to stop her at once!"

Vega sensed it and said, "The Ty Gem… She…"

Roz said, "Yes. She's abusing the Ty Gem."

She held up the red Fuji Gem and said, "THIS! This is what she's after! Vega, Slade, you are strong enough to face this evil, face-to-face!"

Vega and Slade shone a purple glow and said, "We shall do as you say, Master…"

MIO and Kasai appeared, as Roz stared down at the vampire. She hissed, shooting a fiery energy blast towards the undead zombies, incinerating them. MIO growled, "So, you're a vampire…"

Roz said, "Fiona Mar… We meet again…"

MIO yelled, "NO ONE CALLS ME THAT NAME, DEMON SPAWN! I am MIO!"

Roz said, "OH! RIGHT! Right~! You're Mio Akiyama! Queen Mio! Lady MIO! MISTRESS MIO! THE MASTER!"

She seethed, "Or… how about _this_ name? The murderer of my family's race!"

MIO smirked, as she touched her lip, "Hmmngh… You deemed to remember me, Roz of the Vampire People… You're not so different to me, you and I… We're considered… Equals…"

Roz said, "We are equals. But I am a real vampire… while you… are nothing more… than an act of humanity _gone wrong_! Look at you! You're an android! You have MY DNA! You were created by the one that destroyed my race! And now, you dare take humanity, and claim it as your perfect world! You're what is wrong with the powers of the Ty Gem! You are not worthy, without one more piece of the puzzle!"

She held up the red Fuji Gem, and then grinned, "And you want this?"

"Hmm… So, no wonder I sense you from somewhere… You dare appear in my eyes, and take these two as your slave?"

"Witchcraft is powerful! No amount of science and robotics will ever eclipse _my_ imaginable powers!"

MIO grinned, "So, is that how we're going to go down? Vampire on vampire… The last one standing takes it all… You wanted MY Ty Gem, as thanks to Kasai, I know _everything_ about you! I am… the PERFECT BEING! NOW! AND FOREVER! If you dare strike down upon me, Princess Rozylan, think of how much your father will be, once he weeps for your death! YES! A DEATH WORTHY OF ROYALTY!"

Roz sneered, as she placed the gem on the table, and said, "NO tricks… Once one of us dies… You and me, we end this… Your ambition… comes to an end…"

MIO snarled, "We'll see about that! Mr. Kasai! You take your former employers! My feud is with the vampire princess! She will be turned to ash, by MY HAND!"

Kasai snarled, as Vega and Slade said, in their Ty Ko Ky auras, "We shall protect the Power Core and Master!"

They started to fight, as they prepared for the final showdown!

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ginti drove in, as they all stepped out. Ginti, Anode, Cathode, Shiina, Tohka, and Sena appeared, as Miyu said, "You're just in time! It's a madhouse in the building!"

Tohka said, "We heard!"

Ginti shouted, "We have to go in!"

Anode shrieked, as one zombie charged towards her. She cried, as Ginti slashed off the head of the undead minion, with the glowing sword. Miyu said, "Sir… Did you-?"

Ginti called, "WE'RE GOING IN! MIYU! Get to safety!"

Tohka said, "Do as he says!"

Shiina called out, "LET'S GO!"

They dashed inside, as Miyu cried, "WAIT! Lady Vega! She's-!"

They already went inside, as Miyu whispered, "…Lady Vega and Slade… They're already in… with Kasai…"


	12. Chapter 12

Roz and MIO stare down, as they began to push and unleash their powers onto each other. Vega and Slade prepared to fight off the evil Kasai, now under the vampire's control. Roz shot a red energy blast onto MIO's chest, only to be singed by it. She growled, "USELESS! That blast shows now match for me!"

Roz shouted, "THIS IS YOUR FOLLY!"

They started to exchange blasts, as Vega and Slade use their swords to slash at Kasai. But the giant slammed his fists onto the couple. They landed on their feet, as Kasai roared.

"It's a shame that your type of evil has become rather grim… He's not an android, but then again, your underworld power are that of a surprise, if you ask me."

"Yes, I do… We are after the same thing, and I chose to eliminate the Ty Ko Ky users, once and for all, and claim this Ty Gem, for myself! YOU WOULDN'T! Try to break it!"

"I'm aware of the Ty Gem's diamond-like exterior. It's too hard to smash it with a sledgehammer! But no amount of power that Queen Virgo has will consume you, MIO!"

"Yes… And I suppose your father had a run, before he was eliminated."

They continued to exchange energy shots, as the evil vampire snarled, "WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR ENTOURAGE?"

Roz barked, "YOU SHOULD KNOW! YOU KILLED THEM!"

Roz lands a huge crystalized shot onto MIO's body, slowly turning into stone. But MIO broke free of the spell, with ease. MIO used her vampiric lust to seduce Roz, but she succumbed only for a second. She panted, as she barked, "YOU'RE CRUEL!"

MIO smiled, "Yes, I know…"

They continued to exchange fists, as Vega slashed and hack through Kasai, but he was too strong. He bellowed, "RAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Vega spoke, holding up her Dai-Katana, "Kasai… In there!"

They held their palms up and fired a huge blast towards the huge monster, and pierced him into the chest. He remained still, as he shrugged it off of him. But he was badly scuffled. The others finally arrived, as Tohka cried, "GRANDMA!"

Vega called, "Tohka! Stay away!"

Tohka called, "We're here to fight you!"

Kasai snarled, as MIO grinned, turning to Tohka. Tohka gasped, "YOU!"

Ginti growled, "So, she's been upgraded."

Shiina cried, "LOOK AT HER CHEST!"

Sena yelled, "THE TY GEM?! BUT HOW? SHE STOLE THE GEM!"

MIO smiled, "Surprise, surprise…"

Ginti barked, as he aimed his sword at her, "You're finished, MIO! And perfect world will be at your end!"

Roz suddenly vanished, as she thought, "OOPS! My work here is done."

She hid in the shadows, as she snipped the strings off of Vega and Slade, collapsing into the ground. They were out, as Tohka cried, "GRANDMA! SLADE!"

 **POW!  
** She was blasted by a dark shot by MIO. Tohka fell, as Ginti cried, "Anode! Cathode! Watch over Tohka!"

He called out, "You're mine, you bitch!"

MIO smirked, "Ginti… Ah, yes, one of Lan's useless pals…"

Ginti said, "I know exactly who and what you are, you vampire! You dare stole the sacred Ty Gem, and use it as your own personal battery?"

MIO said, "You can thank Kasai for the powerful secrets. Turning him into my slave was a perfect plan. And now, my friend, you and girls die…"

She called, "KASAI! ELIMINATE THIS LOWLIFE IN THE BARTENDER'S SUIT! My beef is with the vampire princess!"

Sena asked, "Vampire princess?"

Ginti charged at Kasai, only to block his sword strikes. Kasai roared, as he swatted Ginti away. MIO approached Vega, who is out cold, as she said, "Well, the brat got away… No matter… With the Ty Gm in my possession, I can do anything I want… and that includes sucking the life out of you, Vega! YOU can join Virgo… IN HELL!"

She raised her fangs up, but Tohka slashed at her back. Tohka's aura shone a purplish glow, as she cried, "Leave my grandmother alone… You perverted robot!"

MIO smirked, "Tohka Yatogami… we meet again… You really never give up, do you?"

Tohka yelled, "You harm anyone else from my family, again, so help me god! This is for Lan Hikari… and for everyone that fell to your perverted schemes! You're a monster!"

MIO grinned, "COME TO ME, TOHKA! I fear that you will be crying, knowing that you have fallen to you eventful demise!"

Tohka said, "I'm not afraid of you, anymore, MIO! SENA! SHIINA! This one is mine!"

Sena said, "Give her hell!"

Tohka charged at her with her sword, but MIO slams her knee into the chest. She cackled, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, **USELESS!** Your utter attempts to strike me are USELESS!"

MIO slashed and clawed at Tohka, as she was defending herself. She was lightly bleeding, as she snarled, "I'LL TURN YOU INTO CHUM, FOR MY ZOMBIES TO FEAST UPON! The power of the Ty Ko Ky Gem has grueling power! You cannot be worthy of being one with the gem, at all!"

Tohka held her own and cried, "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MY FULL POWER!"

She slashed upwards and swiped the Ty Gem from her chest. But it was lodged tight in her chest. Tohka cried, "WHAT?"

MIO jeered, "WEAKLING! WEAKLING! WEAK, WEAK, WEAK! Try as you might, but you plan on removing my brand-new battery? I don't think so! The power of the Ty Gem is mine to hold! I NOW HOLD… ALL THE SECRETS! The gem is stuck tightly to me! UNLIMITED POWER IS FINALLY MINE!"

Shiina sobbed, "No… She didn't…"

Tohka seethed, "Kasai… You were a friend of ours… and you were used by that android, only for answers… and for your perverted schemes…"

She hollered, "YOU! INHUMAN! MONSTER! **YOU WILL BURN IN HELL, FOR TAKING THE TY GEM! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Her aura boomed in a dark purple glow, and her hair turned darker. Her eyes shone a purple light, as she boomed, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She slashed onto MIO's body, as she was being dented and scarred. MIO cried, "YAAAAAAAGH! HOW IN THE-?"

She was being slashed around, as Tohka screamed her name, over and over again.

"Impossible! There's no way she can pierce through my impenetrable skin! THAT DAMNABLE BITCH!" Mio cried, as she was being sliced and sheared, again and again.

As Tohka continued the onslaught, Ginti roared, as he cried, "THIS IS FOR LAN HIKARI, YOU BEAST!"

Kasai slammed his palm onto Ginti, crushing him into the floor. Anode stepped back and shrieked, "GINTI!"

Cathode cried, "NO!"

Ginti was out, as Kasai was heading closer to devour him. Anode and Cathode blocked his way and shouted, "DO NOT HURT OUR FRIEND!"

Kasai roared, as Anode shivered, "This is so scary…"

Cathode trembled, "But… we have to save the world… Ginti, come on… WAKE UP!"

Kasai grabbed Anode and Cathode, as it roared at them. They started to scream in horror, as Kasai raised them high in the air.

 **SLASH!  
** Jack appeared and slashed onto Kasai's chest, freeing the girls. Shiina and Sena caught them, as Miyu called out, "DO NOT WORRY! We will rescue your friends!"

Jack held his katana and called, "The Ty Gem is used for evil purposes! She turned Mr. Kasai rough! FOR THIS, HE SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

Kasai roared and swatted at Jack. He dodged out of the way, as kunai knives were thrown by Shiina. It pierced into its wounded chest, as Shiina slashed onto Kasai's right arm, slicing it off. She put her katana away and said, "NO ONE messes with the Ty Ko Ky!"

Kasai roared in anger, as zombies suddenly appear in front of the Ty Ko Ky warriors. Miyu appeared and fired off a huge dark fire spell, incinerating the zombies. Sena used her D-sword to decapitate the others, while Shiina uses her katana to slash a zombie in half, from head to hip. Shiina called, "TOHKA! WE GOT THIS! FINISH MIO OFF!"

Tohka held her blade and swung down onto MIO's head, " **THIS ENDS NOW! DIE!** "

She swung down and slashed MIO in half. MIO croaked, "NO… I'm… No…"

Tohka said, "I did it! The Ty Gem is safe, and my family is avenged! The vampire android is defeated, for good! The world is saved!"

MIO croaked and gagged, "Defeated?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

She regenerated herself in whole, as she cackled, "You'll have to do better than that, you little insect!"

Tohka cried, in annoyance, "OH, COME ON! I HAD YOU!"

MIO applauded to her, as she said, "Very amusing… I must say, I am impressed that you had the courage to slice me in two. But you forget one thing… The gem is all-powerful, and contains unlimited energy. I can even learn every detail, and heal myself, if I have to…"

She adjusted her hair and waist, and then smiled, "But still, you fought well. Albeit, not enough. I am but a goddess among men!"

Tohka growled, as she said, "I won't lose to you… One way or another, you're going to suffer my wrath, MIO! What you did to Shiina, and the others… and now Kasai… ALL UNFORGIVEABLE!"

MIO cringed, as she was shocked. She then joked, "You're a fool, Yatogami… Even a worthy Ty Ko Ky Warrior can best me… But only a Ty Ko Ky Goddess can be worthy! And I… AM BUT A GODDESS!"

She landed rapid punches onto Tohka and roared, "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!"

Tohka was caught in an avalanche of lefts and rights, as she was struggling to hang on. MIO lands a final punch onto her face and roared, "YOU ARE **USELEEEEEEEEEESS!** "

 **POW!  
** Tohka was sent flying to the ground, as Shiina and Sena cried, "TOHKA!"

MIO boomed, "At last… I am but a powerful deity, grown to perfect my world! Thank you, Virgo, for giving me the insatiable boon! And thank you, Ikara, my mother, for this wonderful gift, proving that my victory is now mine, to be decided!"

Tohka was getting up, slowly, as she growled, "MIO… I made… a promise… to Lan… Hikari…"

She shouted, "I WON'T! LOSE! **TO YOU!** "

She thought, I am a Ty Ko Ky Warrior… I am strong… I am not afraid… I am not weak…"

She repeated herself, as MIO smiled, "Really? After all that, you're going to end me? JUST LIKE THAT?"

She blasted a dark shot onto Tohka. She dropped to one knee and coughed, "You'll… have to… kill me first…"

MIO grinned, as she kept firing. But Tohka was still deflecting each attack. MIO growled, "STAY DOWN! STAY DOWN! **STAY DOWN STAY DOWN STAY DOWN STAY THE FUCK DOWN, INSECT!** "

Tohka sobbed, as she was holding her sword high, in a burst of purple energy.

" _Tohka… I'll always be with you…_ " Lan's voice spoke, " _Win one for me… for love… and peace…_ "

Tohka cried, "For love… and peace…"

Her aura grew bigger, as MIO cried, "This aura… What's going on? Why isn't she going down?"

Tohka roared, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ginti started to get up, as Kasai slammed his fists onto Miyu, Jack, Shiina, and Sena. They dropped down, as Kasai laughed evilly. Ginti growled, as he limped to Kasai. He held his sword up and snarled, "I… have had… just… about… ENOUGH! OF! YOU!"

His aura boomed in a red light, as Kasai grabbed onto Ginti. But his hands were burning. Ginti slashed onto his wrists and legs, and then proceeded to slash an X onto his chest. He then called out, "There's the weak spot! My heart is for protection! My spirit is for happiness! Perfection is NOT forced! It's earned! IKARA TOKISAKI, THIS DREAM OF YOURS ENDS NOW!"

 **SLASH!  
** Kasai was slashed in the neck and Ginti held his sword high. The blade inside his hands was engulfed in flames. He roared, "YOU'VE STOLEN THEIR GEM, AND NOW, I'M GOING TO STEAL YOUR LIFE! DIE IN MY HANDS, YOU BASTARD!"

 **BLAST!  
** "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kasai was burning alive, as he was melting away. His rotten flesh was burning, as he screamed in agony.

"You had to die, Mr. Kasai…" Shiina whispered, "We're sorry…"

Ginti panted, as he saw Tohka fighting MIO.

Tohka raised her blade up and slashed onto her waist. MIO's body was badly scarred, as she was hurt. MIO cried, "I'M BURNING ALIVE, IT CAN'T BE!"

Tohka roared, as she sung her blade up high and slammed it towards the heart. MIO screamed in agonizing pain, succumbing to Tohka's Ty Ko Ky powers. MIO croaked, as she fell to the ground, releasing the Ty Gem from her chest, and dropping it to the ground. Tohka then said, "For… everything… you have done…"

Sena and Shiina joined in, as Jack and Miyu were beside them. They all produced a huge purple aura and held their palms up. Tohka yelled, "FOR KASAI! FOR GRANDMA VEGA AND SLADE! AND FOR LAN HIKARI! **THIS NIGHTMARE IS NOW OVER!** "

They all fired a huge laser beam onto MIO's prone body. MIO cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM NOT PROGRAMMED TO LOSE! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY CREATOR… I FAILED YOU… I WAS SUPPOSED TO RULE… THE WORLD… IKARA TOKISAKI… HER PERFECT WORLD… WAS TO LAST FOREVER… AND A PERFECTED WORLD OF MACHINE AND MAN! I AM MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was caught in the huge laser blast and shrieked in horror, " **I AM MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The body of MIO was vaporized and destroyed, leaving only the Ty Gem on the ground. The battle was finally over. MIO was finally destroyed.

Tohka dropped to her knees and sobbed, "We… We did it… Mio is dead… We won!"

Sena and Shiina hugged, as Miyu approached the Ty Gem. She picked it up and said, "Good… It's still in one piece, as it is. We managed to destroy her armor, and ended her nightmarish reigns. Now, peace has been restored."

Ginti groaned, "Thank god it's over…"

Anode smiled, "We won! We did it!"

Cathode said, "Indeed. All of Tokisaki's robots and ambitions have now been annihilated, once and for all."

Tohka smiled, as she closed her eyes, "I did it… I did it for you… … … Lan… Thank you…"

Jack and Miyu approach Vega and Slade, as Miyu said, "We shall take them to the clinic, to be treated. Sena, Shiina, you grab the red Fuji Gem. Now that the day is done, we have one task left."

Sena said, "I'll do it. We have to destroy the gem, and then seal away the cavern to MIO's crypt, so the Jewel Women will never be seen again."

Shiina nodded, "Hm."

Sena approached the gem, as Anode sighed, "Thank goodness… It's finally over…"

Sena reached for the gem on the table and said, "Right… All that's left is to destroy this thing…"

As Sena grabbed the gem, a figure appeared. Shiina cried, "SENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **STAB!  
** Sena was stabbed in the chest, by Roz, holding up a long thin fencing sword. Sena dropped the gem and said, "FOOLS!"

Sena dropped to the ground, as Roz held the red gem up, "NO ONE DESTROYS THE FUJI GEM!"

Vega was coming to, as Miyu said, "Lady Vega!"

Vega moaned, "Ungh… Where am I?"

Jack said, "Never mind that… We have to get you to safety…"

Roz looked on, as Cathode asked, "Is that a little witch?"

Tohka asked, "Who is that?"

Shiina cried, "NO… That witch… She's a vampire!"

Roz huffed, "Uh, no duh… Ninja brat…"

Vega stood up and said, "YOU ACCURSED THING! I remember you… YOU DARE HURT SENA!"

Roz smirked, "That I did…"

Vega prepared her Dai-Katana and said, "For Sena's honor, I will eliminate you, _myself_!"

She ran towards Roz, in her purple aura, as Roz sighed, "Won't some people learn…"

She blasted her in a red cloud of energy, and Vega halted in place. She stood in attention, as she spoke in a hypnotic voice, "How may I serve you, master?"

Tohka and Shiina shrieked, "GRANDMA!"

Anode and Cathode cried, "SHE'S EVIL!"

Ginti roared, "BASTARD!"

Roz smirked, as her body was glowing in a white light. Her small body transformed into an alluring adult body with a red bra and skirt, pale skin, red high heel boots, and red demonic eyes, in flowing long blonde hair. Miyu cried, "THE TY GEM! WE MUST AWAKEN HER WITH THE GEM!"

Slade came to and grabbed onto Miyu's wrist. Shiina cried, "NO!"

Slade hissed, as Miyu cried, "Mr. Slade! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Slade punched Miyu in the gut, releasing the Ty Gem, as it was flying out of her hands. They cried out, "THE GEM!"

Anode cried, "I GOT IT!"  
Tohka yelled, "I GOT IT!"  
Cathode called, "I GOT IT!"

The Ty Gem landed in the hands of a woman. But not just any woman. It was… … …MIO?! She was unscathed, wearing a red Power Core over her chest. She smirked, "NO… I got it…"

Vega held her hand up, and Roz kissed the hand. She said, "Now… I feast…"

 **SNAP!**  
She snapped off Vega's pinky finger, as Tohka and Shiina cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sena was crawling to Roz's feet, as she groaned, bleeding lightly, "You… son of a-. Urk…"

Roz smiled, "Oh… lemme heal those wounds…"

Sena's body shone in a reddish glow, and suddenly turned slowly into crystal. Sena shrieked, "NOOOOOOOO-!"

Her body was completely turned into a crystalized statue, as Tohka shrieked, "NO! SENA!"

Ginti cried, "NO, IT CAN'T BE!"

Tohka sobbed, "MIO! And that other girl!"

Vega kneeled to MIO and Roz, "Masters… How may I serve you?"

Roz said, "Indeed… Total control… and we have the Ty Gem to boot…"

MIO said, "You're so right, my sister… Uncontrolled power flows within us."

Shiina cried, "SISTER?!"

Miyu called, "EVERYONE! PLEASE RUN!"

Roz blasted a small energy blast onto Miyu's chest. She dropped to the ground, as Ginti yelled, "STOP IT!"

Roz cackled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Do you actually think I let the Vega woman help me? Yes, I did help her to save my race! While we are a peaceful race, protecting the gems of evil humans, we grow stronger, by the day… Do you actually think that we were helping you humans? Face facts! She's is an abomination of science!"

MIO added, "And she is nothing but a bratty teen, forever 17, and only hundreds of years old…"

Roz smirked, holding MIO's arm, in a sultry hold, "But we're _still_ vampires. You pathetic insects… You actually thought we would help the human race prevail? HUMANITY FALLS IN MY HAND, FOR THOSE WHO OPPRESS US!"

MIO cackled, "Tohka Yatogami… Learn this lesson well… No matter what you try… The human kind cannot overcome the faces of evil…"

Roz smirked, "In short… You lose!"

They cackled together, as Tohka cried, "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE DESTROYED YOU!"

Roz said, as she explained, "Do I really have to explain? The moment you were about to destroy my dear sister, I used a barrier to take my time. Using my powers, I was able to condone a brand-new gem into her, leaving the Ty Gem in your hands, for the moment. The barrier broke away, and I quickly rushed away, before it pierced through. Otherwise, we'd both be vaporized."

Shiina seethed, "You bastards! Sena… Vega…"

Anode gagged, "Oh, god… Even with nine fingers, Vega's become a slave, and not bleeding out!"

Shiina gasped, "NO! WHAT?"

Vega's left hand shows only her four fingers, and her pinky gone, showing red muscles and a black bone. Vega kisses Roz's hand and licked her pinky. Roz smiled, "A promise is a promise. I would never befall harm onto her family… but I did harm to her daughter, so…"

She held up her pinky and grinned, "I WIN!"

She ate up her pinky, in one gulp, and then hissed demonically. Ginti cried, "YOU SICK FREAKS! YOU…"

Anode sobbed, "Is there NO WAY to stop this freak?"

Miyu was on one knee, as Jack said, "Hang on… We have to get you out of here…"

MIO held her hand on Sena's crystal body and absorbed her into her red gem. She then said, "She shall return, as one of us… Sena Aoi… Your body… is now mine…"

Roz smirked, "Now, my dearies… It's your turn…"

She pointed at the others, as they were terrified. Roz said, "Sister, should I take Yatogami next, or the ninja girl? Or maybe the bratty girl in green hair?"

Anode squeaked, "EEP!"

MIO said, "Why not take them all, sister… Make it a set for Lan Hikari… He's useless now, as they will be helpless…"

Roz said, as she held Vega's hair, "In that case… I don't mind a small snack, before I go… Don't worry… Lady Vega will still live… inside me… and I don't mean to be gross…"

Her fangs appear, as Tohka shrieked, "MIO! NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Shiina shrieked, "GRANDMA VEGA!"

Cathode cried, "STOP IT NOW!"

 **GNASH!  
** Roz bit onto Vega's neck, as Vega moaned and heave, "UH! AAAH! Yes, my master… Suck onto me… My master…"

Shiina cried, "LET HER GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She dashed towards the vampires, but Jack slashed down Shiina with his katana. Shiina moaned, as she was hurt. Jack called, "Shiina, Tohka… Get out of here, while you can! You five get out of here! We'll handle these two vampires!"

Ginti called, "What about the Ty Gem?"

Jack cried, "NO TIME FOR THAT! We got this!"

Miyu joined in, "Jack, what they did to Lady Vega… is the last straw! We have to end this, now!"

Jack agreed, "RIGHT!"

They prepared, as they shone a huge purple glow from their bodies and weapons. Tohka cried, as she was on her knees, "This can't be happening… MIO… and the vampire… They… They got Vega…"

Ginti grabbed Tohka and cried, "HURRY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

MIO smirked, as she shot a huge ball of fire into the exit. She laughed, "NO, YOU DON'T! You fools! Rozalyn Mar, my dear sister… shall we give them a _proper_ exit?"

Roz smiled, "That would be most pleasant, Fiona Mar, NO! Mio Akiyama… my dear sister…"

Ginti growled, "You bastards…"

They held their hands out and pushed Ginti, Anode, Cathode, Tohka, and Shiina away, threw a glass window, falling five-stories to their death.

Jack cried, "SHIINA!"

Miyu yelled, "TOHKA!"

Roz smirked, "And now… Your turn…"

MIO laughed, "You've already lost… YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT! HUMANITY WILL FALL!"

Jack and Miyu charged at the vampires, and they all blasted at each other, in a huge ball of light.

* * *

The next morning, the Ty Ko Ky building was all silent and quiet, as five bodies were fallen onto the ground. Ginti, Anode, Cathode, Tohka, and Shiina were lying on the concrete, unscathed and undamaged. Ginti moaned, as he looked up to the blue sky. He asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

He sat up, as Anode groaned, "Damn… What a headache…"

Cathode coughed, "Oh, man… Are we dead?"

A voice called, "No, you're not."

They all started to get up, as Tohka was helped up by Lan. Tohka asked, "L-Lan?"

Anode cried, "Is that…?"

Lan said, as he called, "No time for happy reunions. Come with me…"

He led them to his huge truck and said, "Ginti's car was destroyed, during the fight… so I had to provide my own wheels."

Shiina whispered, "Lan, he… he came back…"

Lan said, "GET IN! I'll explain, when we get here!"

They all stepped in, as Tohka asked, "What's going on? Lan, what are you doing here?"

Lan said, "I missed you guys… And I noticed that you were in grave danger… So, I came to rescue you… My house isn't safe… so, we'll meet at a nice shack from far away…"

Shiina cried, "NO! What about-?"

Lan replied, "The others? Don't worry… all will be explained… For all we know is that you guys aren't safe here…"

They all buckled up, as Lan drove off in his truck.

 **XXXXX**

When they arrived, Lan was greeted to a girl in a black hooded robe with cat ears. She bowed, "Nyan…"

Lan bowed back, "Hello, Lord Nyan…"

Ginti asked, "Who's the cat girl?"

Lan said, "This is Lord Nyan. She was the one that saved your lives."

The girl greeted, "Nyan-nyan~!"

Anode blushed, "Aw, how cute…"

Lan said, "She told me everything, including what happened in the battle, after Shiina came to see me…"

Shiina blushed, as she said, "I see… And you never told us?"

He said, "No… I didn't… but I do know is that this is not over… Yui may be gone, but it seems that we're fighting a battle that we cannot win…"

The girl held up the Tia Doll and laughed, "Nya~! Nya-nya-nyan~!"

Shiina gasped, "Is that-?"

Tohka cried, "MOTHER!"

She grabbed the doll and cried, "NO! NO, MOTHER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY? AAAH!"

She bawled, as she clutched her mother in her chest. She was crying, as Shiina sobbed, "Mom? No… How did-?"

Cathode growled, "The vampire… er, vam- _pires_."

The girl nodded. Lan said, "I'm afraid we were all used by the gems… Yui protected me from this evil… but it seems that she already have everything needed."

Shiina sniffled, "It doesn't change everything… Tohka and I are the only ones left in Ty Ko Ky! What of Jack and Miyu?"

Cathode said, "And Sena…"

Anode sniffled, "And Tia…"

Ginti said, "Did the cat freak tell you everything else?"

Lan said, "No… But she was speaking much… only because she knew that the Jewel Women existed. She, too, was once a Jewel Woman, only fate decided that she was unworthy of Tokisaki's gem… MIO knew of this plan, and she would resort to tricks and evil sorcery…"

"That woman… in the red…" Tohka growled, "She… She controlled Vega… and now she's a vampire… She lied to her about her race, saying she wants to stop MIO, only because she is helping MIO, all along!"

The girl spoke, "Wrong, Tohka Yatogami. Her race is all true. Her vampire race is a peaceful race, but is hostile against humans. Her father, King Rumin, was a nice king, and gave his powers to Queen Virgo, long ago, to help stabilize the Ty Gem in its unlimited powers. He made a pact that his race would leave the human world alone… only to realize…"

"Ikara Tokisaki broke the pact…" Shiina said.

The girl said, "That's exactly right… Now that they got the Ty Gem, and the Power Cores of Mount Fuji, MIO and ROZ… they will stop at nothing to create the perfect world… a world full of darkness and death…"

Ginti asked, "Hold on! How do you know all this?"

The girl approached him and said, "Because you are worthy of the ones that will end this nightmare, before the vampires shroud the world into darkness. Only then, the world will be saved. Ginti… Lan… Anna… Catherine… Tohka… Shiina… You are the only ones that will saved the world… and free the Ty Ko Ky of the vampires' grip."

Lan agreed, "She's right. We're working together to stop MIO, once and for all. She knows a way, but to get the answers, we must find MIO and ROZ… and then, WE KILL THEM BOTH!"

Tohka replied, "You're right… We will do three things… ONE: We stop MIO and ROZ, the evil vampires… TWO: we destroy the evil Fuji Gems, for good!"

Shiina asked, "What's the third one?"

Tohka held her sword and said, "Three: _Save Sena!_ "

They agreed, as they chose to work together to stop MIO and Roz from creating a perfect world, as Ikara Tokisaki has proclaimed. Anode then curiously asked, "Hold on… We are working together to save everyone, but… … … …Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "You will know my secret, soon enough… I was once KEION Bu… only to escape my fate as one of those… You can call me _Lord Nyan…_ "

She removed her hood, showing black cat ears and long black hair, done in pigtails. She nodded, as Lan said, "Ginti, girls… This is Lord Nyan… Azusa Nakano!"

Azusa bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you all. And I promise… MIO and ROZ… will be stopped. The future is ours to protect, and we… will save the world from Tokisaki's rule. A 15,000-year journey has come to full circle. _Now_ … we must put an end to it, once and for all…"

Gint growled, but then held her hand, "hm. You're right."

Azusa said, "Good. We must begin training. Ikara Tokisaki's perfect world… will not see the light of day."

With those final words, the war between humanity and darkness was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the volcano lair, MIO has Slade in a cage, as he was helpless inside. ROZ displayed the crystalized Sena in a steel cage, as ROZ smiled, "We won…"

MIO said, "Not quite… Though we lost Kasai, we have gained so much more, my sister… Saya, Geo, and Sonia are going to love what we have in store for the pitiful humans, now that we have everything in place… The Ty Gem, the Fuji Cores, the blood of Virgo's ancestor, and the powers of Ty Ko Ky in our disposal…"

ROZ laughed, "And we know ALL the pitiful Ty Ko Ky moves that we know. Now, we're invincible! And the best part is… _no one_ can stop us!"

MIO asked, "Right… What is the next step to our plans?"

ROZ said, "Well, I grew a liking to your vampire machines… I mean, more obedient and less sentient… In fact, with the right perfect slaves, coated with our vampire essence, we shall overpopulate all of Japan, all in _one_ sitting. And we all get a ringside view of humanity's end."

MIO smirked, "Well, I have been meaning to ask about out Queen… with nine fingers…"

Roz pressed a button on the slab and said, "Indeed. Our new slave is ours, despite that I gave her a pinky swear… only to _cut it off_ …"

A table appeared, as it showed Vega, with only a head and upper body, naked. Her arms and lower body were removed. ROZ said, "The arms, I can work on… but she needs a more leaner leg and butt area."

She opened her skin, showing chrome plating and gears, as Vega suddenly spoke in a robotic voice, "Hello. I am. Queen. Vega. I am. the. Queen. of the. perfect. world. for. My. masters, MIO. and ROZ."

MIO laughed, "EXCELLENT! SHE IS 100% OBEDIENT!"

ROZ smiled, "Vega the Vampire Queen…"

She added, "And once she's rebuilt, we shall begin our rule…"

MIO cackled, "ONE PERFECT STEP AT A TIME!"

They cackled evilly, as Vega resumed speaking.

"I am. Queen. Vega. I am. the. Queen. of the. perfect. world. All. hail. your. Queen."

ROZ leaned to Vega's robotic husk and said, "A promise is a promise… And I told you… I break that finger… and make you my slave… My Queen…"

She kissed her neck, where the neck wound is, as Vega laughed robotically, showing her vampire fangs.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Time was running out. Will Lan, Ginti, and the others stop this twisted scheme?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for Fate VII, the final chapter of the Fuji Gem story…_**


End file.
